The animal i love
by Sofia.Severus Darcy
Summary: They don't have time. They only have their love. Those golden eyes who looked so lovingly at him, will he ever see them again?
1. And I was just trying to be good

**My first story so if i make anything wrong please tell me and i'll try to get better. All you recognize is from the lovely Jk rowling mind, all credit goes to her.**

**this is after the war, none of the good guys are dead, the trio has graduated and they have gone seperat ways.**

* * *

><p>Hermione, but she wasnt Hermione now, she was a panther. After they built up hogwarts again Minerva had come to her, Harry and Ron and told them they had all been struck by a strange spell making them into animagus wizards. Ron had fainted, Harry just went blank for a couple of minutes while I was quite calm hearing the news. We all went to hogwarts every monday to develope our gift, or as Ron said, A BLODDY FRIGGIN CURSE! He was such an idiot, and he was a fox, red head all over his body. Harry was a wolf, but he didnt really look scary, his eyes were to friendly.<p>

And I was a panther. The boys tought it was strange that i was a panther, Ron suggested that I was better as a cow. I was going to hex his balls of but Harry stopped me saying that Lavender would kill me if I hurt her little Ronnyboy, but what could she possibly do to me? I could scratch the hell out of her if she even got near me.

Anyway, this week we had a test, we were to stay in our animagus form a whole week in the wild. We had all been given diffrent places to be in so we wouldent help eachother. I was in the forbidden forest. None of the other animals came near me, they had to feel I was diffrent. This was my last day as and I was almost more panther than human, it was all instinct.

I sat and looked up at hogwarts lights, still hearing everything around me. The sudden shift in the air behind me got me to growl and I turned around to face whoever was behind me. And a bit back stood another panther, male and much bigger than me.

The instinct took over and I carefully walked towards him. All signs suggested that he was a good mate, strong and he could protect me. He just stood still and watched me, when I got closer he growled and streched his paw, I saw a big scar across it, it kinda turned me on more. I walked towards him and stroke my head against his neck and purred. And he nibbled my neck as a draw back. When i tought I was going to get crazy he finally entered me, and he suddenly left two hours later. I followed his scent but i couldent find him. He was gone.

I saw the sun rise and at the same time the portkey appeared infront of me, as i grabbed it i was transferred to my 'Classroom' inside hogwarts. The boys were already there and in their human form. I shifted and as soon as i was back in human form i tripped. Minerva stood infront of her desk and was looking quite amused as i tried to stand again.

"Well hello Hermione. I trust you have had a pleasant week?" I just nodded at her question and sat next to Harry. We all looked terrible. My clothes were the same as i had before i transformed, my hair was a mess and my whole body was in great need of a shower. Thinking of the nights events i really felt dirty all over. What was i thinking having sex in animal form? But I hadnt really controled myself, it had all been instinct.

_Ya, try say that a couple a times more and im sure you will belive _it, I said to myself. What if i was pregnant?

I had to ask Minerva about it, but i couldent do that now when the guys were here and others coming in. There was more students hit by the spell than us three. The nex who came in was Cho, Luna, Seamus,Lavender (eeeww), Neville, Draco and Pansy. And in came also Sirius and Remus, they were kind of our teachers to us and our protectors. Some of the wizards saw us as freaks, they said that it was unatural to just become an animagus and not bing born one. They didnt have any problem with Harry being one since he kinda saved the whole wizarding world, but the rest of us was in a fight with the minestry that said we should be isolated so that we couldent pass the 'disease' on.

Then there was someone following Sirius and Remus in, Severus Snape. I hadnt seen him since i left school, he was still as handsome as i remembered. But he was probably still as mean as i remembered too. The three men just walked up to Minerva and takled in a quiet tone.

"So, Hermione how did your week go?" Harry asked bringing me back to reality. I smiled at him, thankfull that he at least tried to talk to me, in diffrence to ron that was busy snogging the face of lavender. He eventually pushed away and she returned to Cho. He was listening to me now too.

"I did great i think, I never shifted to human form. How about you?"

"Mine was great but i shifted involuntarily two times, i just dont get what i do wrong!" he said and put his face in his hands with a sigh.

"No one's gonna ask me about my week?" ron said bitterly and i glared at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ronald for not caring a bit about your week" i said whit poison in my voice. "Now will you shut up so we can start the grading"

He opened his mouth to answer but i held up a finger at him "Not a question" i said and that shut him up. Minerva started talking and i could feel someone watching me, some of my panther instincts were still here.

I looked straight at snape seeing him watch me with a slightly amused look in his eyes. He didnt look away, and neither did i. It was foolish but i couldent look away from him. He raised his brow towards me and i did the same just making him smirk.

"Now can all of you please shift infront of us so i can examine your time in your animagus form" Minerva said waking me up and breaking eye contact with Snape.

We went one and one to Minerva and she made a quick spell to check how much we had been in human form. When i shifted i looked up at her swinging her wand and giving me a proud smile. Just before i shifted back i glanced at Snape, he looked like he had seen a ghost and his pale white face was possibly whiter than before.

I got back to my seat and then watched the others transform. When everyone was done we went to our rooms, but i stayed so i could ask Minerva about the pregnantcy thing.

"Minerva, can I ask you something?"

she smiled at me "My dear i belive you already have, but you may ask another question"

I could feel that i was blushing and i swallowed "when i was in panther form i was just following instincts basically and im afraid that i made a terrible mistake"

i glanced up at Minerva, booth she and the other men looked concerned (except snape he looked mortified)

"I had sex...in my animal form. And i was wondering if it could be possible to become pregnant in that state for me" i said nervously. Minervas eyes were begining to pop out and Remus and Sirius had a similar face.

"Oh Hermione, i think you should go to poppy tomorrow just incase. Now go off to your room"

Her anwser made me mortified and i just nodded and went to my room.

If i was pregnant i would die of embaressment, just beacuse i was trying to be a good student and following my instincts...Fuck this is a disaster!


	2. What are we?

**Hi guys, im back and hopefully i will do better this time. It all went a bit to fast last time right?**

**My bad, my english isn't very good sorry again but i really hope you will like this. Just one thing, Diamond-Helen reminded me that you actually can learn to be an animagus and not just being born one,the thing i write about now is really more metamorph thing than animagus. So i did a fail sorry, but in this chapter i will try to fix it. Thanks Diamond-Helen for your help :D**

* * *

><p><strong>the next day...<strong>

"Hermione dear you are not pregnant" Poppy said and i finally started breathing again. I was at the schools hospital wing and Poppy had just run the pregnancy test on me.

"Thank merlin for that" i breathed and gave her a short hug before i ran to my temporary room that i shared with Ginny. When i finally got there to tell her the good news i found Ron,Harry and Lavender sitting on my bed and in Ginnys. Ginny shot me a quick glance and i shook my head, she smiled and began to talk to Ron again. He was clearly upset.

"Im sick of this shit! We are supposed to be done with school and the still trapp us here" He said shaking his head.

"Well Ron they are just holding us here for our own good" Harry said "The Minestry still isn't sure about us becoming animagus just like that by a spell, a spell cast by Bellatrix Lastrange just makes it more wierd"

It was true that Bellatrix cast the spell on us, I still remembered her face after throwing it. She had been waiting for something, but it hadn't happend and then Molly had killed her. That face still bothered me in my sleep, and by that I mean bothering both me and Ginny. I always woke her up in the middle of the night screaming.

"Harry we arent really animagus wizards" I said calmly glancing over my book at him "We are more like metamorphmagus wizards"

"Like Tonks?" he said and i nodded.

"But we arent exactly like Tonks, we can only change into one animal. Arent we more like animagus wizards then?" GInny asked.

"Well, ya if you put it that way. Either way it's not that bad" I said and was starting to read again but Ron screamed right out at me making me jump.

"NOT THAT BAD! We are fucking animals" Lavender looked up at him with lustfull eyes, making me confused. Did she really like him when he was pissed?

"Ron, we aren't animals. We are still wizards and we need to learn how to control our abilities" i said calmly, he hissed at me. Harry tried to calm him down.

"I was done learning when we finished school and I dont even want to be this. I dont wanna know how to control it, I just want it to go away" he said shooting daggers at me. Why was he mad at me?

"Ron why are you mad at me for? I didnt make you into this" i said pointing at him.

"Well if you hadnt insisted in killing bellatrix when mom had it under control we wouldent have been hit by the shit" he hissed. I got up from the chair and was on my way towards him when Ginny grabbed my arm making me stay.

"Molly didnt have it under control, I was just trying to help her. But sorry if you rather would want your mom dead than being an animagus or what we are"

Ron didnt answer and Ginny looked at him. "Ron, come on it's not Hermiones fault. We all got hit just being around Bellatrix at that point"

"This is so fucked up" he said "Why do we have to stay at school?" I sighed at his answer.

"We arent sure about why we can turn in to animals or what we are and you are upset over that we are trapped at school?"

"Yes Iam" he said "So thank you Hermione for making me into this just so you could hold on to me longer"

"Me? Holding on to you? Please Ron Im twenty years old not a silly little girl making anything to hold on to the guy she likes"

He was about to say something again but i interupted him "That doesent mean i like you. We all know you cheated on me with Lavender during the war, thats not a guy I would like to hold on to"

His face became red and he was about to say something again "But if you really think thats true, why would i change all the others in to animagus forms? And why in that case would my magic come out of Bellatrixes wand?"

His face was now redder than before and I walked towards the door stopping just before i went out hearing he call my name.

"You little mudblood" he hissed. I didnt turn around to face him I just slammed to door shut and I heard Harry and Ginny yelling at Ron. I just couldent figure out why Ron was so diffrent. Could he really have changed so much just beacuse of becoming an animagus or a metamorphmagus or what the heck we were? I ran to the only place i could be alone by this hour, all the students were at lunch, the library was quiet and i sighed in relif sitting down on a chair breathing in the smell of all books.

"Hi granger" I heard Pansy say sitting down before me smiling. Pansy and I had actually become friends during our animagi classes, we were both as curious of what we were and that was probably what had brought us together.

"Hi Pansy" i said wiping away a teardrop that had the nerve of slipping down my cheek.

"Oh Mione why are you crying?" She said grabbing my hand.

"Well, you know how strange Ron has behaving since we found out that we were"I made a sweeping move against my body sighing "This" she nodded.

"And just when i got to my room he was already fighting with the others and I just made it worse. He said it was my fault that he was what he was and then he called me a mudblood" the last thing I said very quiet with another teardrop running down my cheek. Pansy bent over and wiped it away.

"I will seriusly kick him in the balls when I see him" I laughed and shook my head.

"No sweetie, that will only make things worse. But I have somthing I really have to tell you"

I told her about the thing that had happened in my animal form and told her that it had all been instinct, she laughed at that.

"Do you really belive it was just instinct?"

I blushed but didnt back down "Of course i do. There is no way I could have thoose kind of feelings for another in my animal form. Besides just the tought of having sex in animal form kinda creeps me out" she laughed.

"Honey are you even sure that it was just a real panther?"

I raised my eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well, it could have been another animagus" she blinked at me.

"No it wasnt. Shouldent i have been able to sense his toughts if he was one?"

"We only make contact with minds with someone we trust, SECOND LESSON HOMEWORK I REMEMBER!" she yelled and made me laugh loudly.

"Honey why are you yelling so much all the time?" we heard Cho ask behind us. Her hand was at her hip and she was watching us with an amused look in her eyes. Pansy imediatly got up and went over to kiss her girlfriend. I just wawed at her.

"Where have you been sweetie?" Pansy asked Cho with baby voice. Cho looked nervous for a second but smiled brightly at Pansy.

"I accidently transformed in the hallway and a couple of first years that were late for lunch saw me and the wanted to play. They didnt release me until now"

Chos animal form was a panda, and she was a small panda to. But Chos explanation didnt sound real. She was actually lying to her girlfriend. Pansy looked at her with so much love in her eyes while Cho shoot a nervous glance at me, I looked at her with a arched brow and she blushed and turned to Pansy.

"Come on we are supposed to meet up with my sister now"

"Okey, Bye Mione!"

I wawed at her "Bye swan!" I heard her laugh loudly as she walked out. Pansy was a swan but she wasnt white, she was black. I had given her a black swan poster just to mess with her. I sat down at one of the windows just looking out on the little first years running around and trying spells. One boy happend to make somthing explode and he looked just like Seamus. I giggled quietly losing myself in memories.

¤¤¤SEVERUS¤¤¤

Me and Lupin was the only one in the library until Miss Granger ran in crying like a little baby. I rolled my eyes at her and Remus struck me on the shoulder with the daily prophet.

"You shouldnt be so bitter all the time Severus. It's actually so you are getting ME cranky, and thats bad"

"I dont really enjoy crying girls so can we please go away and let her sob alone" I saw a him smirk big and raised my ayebrow at him.

"Did i say something amusing?"

"Well yes kinda" he said leaning against a table. "I have been thinking about what Hermione told us yesterday"

I immediatly got cold in my entire body when he said her name. "And since Hermione is a panther she could only have choosen a mate that was panther to. And we all know that there is no panthers here on the school grounds, except if it's an animagus."

I glared at him, his smirk got wider. "So me and Sirius began thinking" great he pulled in the dog to, just fabulous "and we could only come up with one that we knew was a panther and that is...you."

"And what are you supposed to do about it then? Tell Minerva that we all simply followed her stupid task and let the instincts take over?"

"No, I just want to know if it was all instinct to you" he said making me smirk.

"So you care for the girl?"

"Yes I do and I dont want her to get hurt. But I dont think you would hurt her Severus"

"Wow, how brilliant of you to figure that out" I said my voice full of venom.

"But the spell that was cast by bellatrix Lastrange didnt hit you. You were not near her when it happened and yet you are the same unspecified rase as them"

I had already turned around so I could finally leave, I just glanced at him over my shoulder. "Are you really sure that Im the same?"

Then i walked away not waiting for a reply, no one could tell me what I was anymore, not even my friends. Voldemort had done this to me, ha had told me I was his deatheater. Dumbledore had told me I was his spy. My parents had told me I was a demon sent to destroy them.

Now it was my time to decide who i was going to be.


	3. You honestly dont know?

**Hi everyone! I will try to do longer chapters and I will try to keep you intrested in the story, hoping no one got totaly disgusted about Pansy and Cho but I just loved the idea of them together. So here we go again chapter 3! All credit goes to Jk rowling and I thank and worship the lovely McNasty4Slytherin for her support and rewiews while writing this :)**

* * *

><p>After the things that had happened in the library I was on my way out and happened to run into Sirius, Remus and (chills) Snape. The first two men looked very amused following the last man while he looked like he was considering killing them both. And me bumping into him didnt seem to make his mood better. He took my arm so I wouldn't fall on my ass and pulled me thight to him. I glanced up at him, seeing him understand the situation he winced away from me like I had stung him. The other men was smirking big at the scene and Remus was looking like he was holding back a laugh looking at the former potionsmasters face. He looked actually terrified looking at me, should I get insulted? But this man had hated me for so many years, if he was scared of me now why should I care? I was a bit scared of him to.<p>

"Well, well Hermione are you trying to scare the life of poor Severus?" Sirius joked and I smiled nervously. Snape glanced back at him and gave him a poisonous look before walking past me. When he was gone I could finally breath normal, was i really that scared of him so I couldn't breath? Wow Im really silly.

"I really dont know how you guys can bear spending time with him" I said to the two men before me. Sirius made a strange noice and Remus stepped on his foot.

"Well, apperetnly hes a real casanova. He has a new little girl now" Sirius grinned and then winced in pain as Remus discretly kicked him in the shin.

"How does she bear even to talk to the man?"

Sirius let out a laugh at the same time Remus elbowed him in the ribs making him scream in surprise and pain. Remus took his friend in the neck and led him away to the same doorm Snape had dissapeard into.

"We will se you later Hermione" he said and wawed at me. I just raised my eyebrow at him and began to walk away. I was going towards my room when I remembered that I still hadn't picked out the books that had been reserved so I had to go back. When I had picked up the book and was going out of the library again i heard a loud growl behind me, and I remember that growl. I turned around slowly and I saw what had scared me so, but I had the feeling I had already known that it was the other panther behind me. I dropped all books and backed into the wall reaching for my wand. Where was it? Fuck it was still in my room, im dead. But why was the panther inside the castle?

The scar on his right paw was the same as the panther in the woods, meaning that this was the panther I had...Hell this is so screwd up. He walked slowly towards me looking at me with his black eyes, they were really looking at me. Not just analyzing a threat like other animals, he was really lloking _at me_.

"Are you... are you an animagus?" I asked as he continued to walk towards me. He stopped and looked me in the eyes for a long time. Were had I seen them before? They reminded me of someone...

"Who are you?" I asked and took a step against him. He growled and jumped back, and suddenly the human eyes dissapeard and he was now seeing me as a threat. Dumbledore suddenly appeard before me and looked down at the panther. He pointed at him and the human expression was back in his panther face. He ran away so fast I really didn't see were he went of to.

"Hes an animagus" I whispered and Dumbledore turned to me and I looked up at him "He was the one I...in panher form" I continued still trying to figure out were he had gone.

"Hes really not an animagus, Hermione. Hes the same as you and the others in the special class"

I looked up at him with a quizzical look. No one was a panther except me in the special class.

"But who is he?" I asked and Dumbledore started walking down to the stairs.

"Do you really want to know hermione?" He stopped and asked me. After a short pause I answerd.

"I do want to know"

"And what will you do then after you know who he is?"

I was looking for an answer but he dissapeard.

_"If you really want to know Hermione, then figure it out"_ I heard his voice bounce in my in my head.

"Well thats why I asked you" I mumbled and I could hear his rusty laugh echo in the room.

* * *

><p>"Dont you think proffessor Snape is kinda hot Annie?" Hermione heard one of the thirdyears say to one of her friends. They were at dinner and she sat with Pansy,Ginny,Harry and Neville. She hadn't told Pansy or Ginny about the thing that had happened outside the library or that she was now sure that the other panther was an animagus, or that he was one of us.<p>

"Ya, he really is. Hes only 38 years old to so you could always take a chans. But I love his voice and his black gaze just makes me melt" the other girl said and i rolled my eyes so Pansy could see. She had also been listening to the girls and she started to smirk.

"Ya I totally agree, but dont you think it's strange that hes still here after he quit his job as potinsmaster?"

"I really dont care about that, Im just glad hes still here"

Pansy mimicked that she puked and i laughed at her. But I couldn't help but agree with the girls. He was attractive for sure, but he was to much of a git for her to be intrested. Draco walked over to us and sat down next to me putting his arm over my shoulders.

"What a wonderful day this is! Right Granger" he said with a big smile on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Okey, Draco either you just had a really good fuck or you are high, you dont smell like weed so probably the first" I said and Pansy laughed at his smirk.

"Very good, now would you like to now with who I had this amazing fuck with?" He said and blinked at me.

"Hell no Draco keep your nasty sex stories for yourself!" I exclaimed and Pansy nodded in agrement. Then Cho came and sat next to Pansy looking rather pleased and disoriented, her tie was loose and her shirt had been buttened wrong. I dont think Draco had to tell me with who he just had sex with. Pansy just smiled and kissed Cho making Cho blush and making Dracos jaw drop. I squeezed his arm.

"Later Draco" I whispered and he nodded looking away from the couple. Cho and Pansy finally drew appart and Cho had the sense to look embaressd.

I hugged Dracos waist in comfort and he hugged me back. We looked up at Dumbledore who started to talk about something interuppting the chatting all around the room.

The conflicts are coming the conflicts are coming! Im gonna have so much do to later Im not going to be able to read my books...

-¤-¤-¤SEVERUS¤-¤-¤-

Dumbledore must want me to suffer since he told both Remus and Sirius to sit next to me during dinner. Both of them were making really bad jokes about me and the... little accident with the Granger girl. I had not answered in any of them, I had just been silent and looking out in the great hall. And efter a while I finally found her sitting with Potter and Parkinson. After my accidental shift in the hallway I had been thinking if I should tell her who her mysterious panther was, but she would totaly freak when she found out it was me.

"Severus dont stare" Sirius laughed and I glanced at him giving him my killing look.

"Who was he staring at?" Remus asked from my other side.

"he was staring at his little kitten" Sirius laughed and i hissed at him.

"Sirius do shut your mouth or else I will do it for you" I growled at him.

"Oh my, Severus looks like you have some competition" Remus said nodding towards her place at the table. Draco had sat down next to her throwing his arm over her shoulders. He was smiling complacently, but the smile soon vanished and after a while she hugged his waist and he hugged her back. The dogs beside me was looking after my reaction but I simply glared at both of them.

"You two truly are morons" I said sipping my wine.

"No technically we are dogs" Remus said and Sirius woffed and started to laugh.

I glanced at her again and saw her still holding on to Draco. That actually bugged me, I actually felt possessive over her. It wasn't right, I didn't really feel that way about her it was just beacuse what had happened in the woods that made me feel like that.

_If she knew I was the panther from the woods she would for sure never look at me again, I would never met her beautiful gaze again._

I shook that tought out my head and tried to listen to what Albus was saying, but my eyes kept sliding over to her place and one time she even looked back at me but i quickly turned away. If she made the connection here in the hall she would scream or faint. I had seen a hint of recognition in her eyes when I had walked over to her in the hallway. Just before I snapped I had wanted to change back into human ut I hadn't been able to do it right then. I looked down at the scar on my right hand. She could recognize me through this, and she would surely recognize my eyes. I was actually rather surprised that she hadn't recognized me already. Should I really tell her it was me before she found it out her self?

* * *

><p>"Pansy you were right" I said to her as soon as we were on our way to the special class rooms.<p>

"Of course Im always right" She said smirking widely "About what excactly?" she added after a short pause.

"Hes an animagus, or not an animagus hes more like us"

Her eyes were beggining to pop out "Hes one of us? But who is he?" she made a grimace "It's not Neville is it?"

"No, and why are you making a face? Neville is a labrador. This guy is the same as me"

"A panther? But you are the only one" I told her about what had happened outside the library and she was about to say something when i remembered that I had left my books there.

"We will talk later" I said and i began to run.

"Hermione!" sa called but I just wawed back at her.

*¤*¤PANSY¤*¤*

"Hermione!" I called but she just wawed back at me and dissapeard again.

She was really stupid sometimes. I knew who the panther was as soon as she had mentioned the eyes and scar. It was Snape. Hermione had actually had sex with their ex professor, but it wasn't really her fault. I had done some crazy shit after a week in animal form to. You hardly know if you are an animal or a human. But was Snape actually like us? He had only come to one lesson and that was at the end of the week test. Wow, Hermione would totally freak when she found out that her lovely panther was Snape. I had seen her blush during dinner when she had looked up at him, maybe she wouldn't mind him being the panther as much as I think.

"Pansy, can I talk to you for a second?" I lit up when I heard Chos voice and I jumped over to her and took her hand.

"Sure anything for you" and we walked down the hall...

*~HERMIONE~*

I couldn't find my books they were gone. I shighed loudly and sat down on the floor. I had been waiting for thoose books for months and now I lost them. And I never lost things, Im HERMIONE GRANGER FOR HEAVENS SAKE! I let out another sigh and stood up brushing away dust from my skirt.

"Were you looking for these?"...

* * *

><p><strong>AND WHO IS TALKING TO HER?<strong>

**leave a suggestion beacuse I dont know :P**


	4. Is it hot in here or is it me?

**Anyone curious of who is talking to Hermione? Then maybe you will read this. Hope you all like it ^.^**

* * *

><p>I looked up at the hands holding my books, and first I was filled with such relif that they werent gone, but then I got suspicious when i recognized the voice. I Slowly raised my gaze and met Lavenders eyes. She looked bored, but there was somthing else with her that gave me the creeps.<p>

"Thanks Brown" I said taking the books in my arms but when i reached for the last book she held it away and I glared at her.

"We need to talk" She said and grinned at me.

We went into the library and sat down on some chairs a bit away from the others and hidden behind the bookshelves. I knew I could have taken the book from her if I really tried but I was tired and I was actually kinda curious of what she had to say.

"Okey Granger I dont like you and you dont like me-"

"How observant of you" I said laying my chin on the back of my hand and letting my arm rest on the table. She wasn't very smart trying to make me talk to her by saying that she didn't like me, although it wasn't a surprise. Me and Lavender had declared our mutual disgust for each other a looooong time ago.

Lavender glared at me with so much hate in her eyes I was nearly surprised. What could I have done to her recently? I just treated her like air, we didnt talk or anything social with each other.

"But if we try to put that aside I really have to talk to you" when I didnt say something she spoke again "It's about Ron"

"GODBYE!" I said and started to take off but Lavender grabbed my arm and pulled me down again.

"He sent me to talk to you!" she almost yelled at me. I looked around and was waiting to se someone looking at us or ask us to be quiet, but nothing happened.

"Why did he sent _you _to talk to _me_?" she rolled her eyes at my response.

"He doesn't want to talk to you ofcourse" she said smirking at me.

"Ya, But what made him think I would talk to you?"

"I got your book, and Ronny has always told me how you loved your books more than humans. So this is kinda like I kidnapped your best friend!" she said laughing.

"Fuck off Lavender" I said and began to rise from my chair. This time I got away from her hand as she tried to pull me back and I walked away. She grabbed me seconds later and pushed me against a bookshelf. Man, she must be on steroids!

"No you are going to be right here until I have finished talking to you. Ron has only sent me to deliver a message, he wants you to stop taking away _his _friends unless you want to be seriously hurt, so give them back"

"Are you kidding, they aren't things you know. They chose to be with me and they would have been hanging out with Ron to if he wasn't such an as betreaying his friends" I hissed as she grabbed my neck and started to hold harder around it. She punched me over the cheek.

"Dont talk about my boyfriend like that! He is the most bravest and honest man there is walking this earth!"

"If he was so brave why did he send his girlfriend to talk to me and didnt come himself?" she punched me again.

"One last warning Granger" she pressed so hard on my throat I couldn't breath. "The next time you see your friends you will tell them to hang out with Ron instead of you. I dont care how you do it I just want it to be done. Or else..."she tightened her gripp around my throat and I began to see dark spots. She threw me down on the ground and I gasped for air. "And by the way, this is from Ronny" she said and kicked me hard in the chest. "And this is from me..." I closed my eyes waiting for the kick to come but nothing happened, I carefully opened my eyes but all I could see was black fabric. I looked up and my eyes widened in chock. There stod Severus Snape holding his hand around a very chocked Lavenders throat. I saw his grasp around her neck tighten and almost smiled.

"It's to bad you technically dont go to this school anymore and that I dont technically work here, or else I would have drawn so many points from your house as possible and given you an eternity of detention from hell" She hissed something and tried to get away from his grip but it didn't work. "But keep this in mind next time you even go near miss Granger, that I knew a spell able to give you horrible nightmares your entire life. So be a good girl and get the hell away from her"

His voice was as smothe as silk and he sounded so calm as he threatened Lavender. He threw her away in direction to the exit and she ran as if she tought he would chase after her. I looked up meeting Snapes suddenly warm gaze as he kneeled next to me. He tried to pick me up but I hissed in pain and he stopped. Then the pain suddenly rushed over me, the bitch had kicked me very hard, harder than i tought. And Snape had helped me, the bat of the dungeons actually looked at me as if he cared and actually wanted to help me.

"Why?" I whispered. He just looked at me and my answer never came.

"I will try to pick you up and I know it will hurt you but we have to get you to Pomfrey"

I knew how far it was from here to the hospital wing and I sighed at how long time it would take to get there and wondered if Snape would have the strenght to carry me so far.

I just nodded at him and he picked me up in one swift move. I did flinch but didn't scream or hiss at him. But just to keep the pain away made me tired and I felt my mind slip away.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the pain was almost gone and I was lying in a dark green bed. I heard fotsteps coming my way and turned my head to the person beside the bed. And there stod Severus Snape, my hero.<p>

"Where am I?" I whispered. He sat down beside me and examined my wound on my stomach.

"You are in my room. It was to far to the hospital wing and you needed help as fast as possible so I took you here"

It was the fastest way since transfiguration would have only hurt me more.

"Nice room" I said clearing my throat. Then he did something that scared the hell out of me. He met my gaze and almost smiled at me. HE ALMOST SMILED!

"You think? It's horrible" he took out a bootle out of no were "This will sting a bit" he said and dripped it on my stomach. It hurt as hell.

"A bit?" I hissed making him almost smile again. When he did that he looked more handsome than before.

He blew at my wound and I shivered. Nothing happened in a long while until he blew at my wound again. But this time it was diffrent, like he tried to get me to shiver again, and I did. He drew his head back and met my gaze. There was something diffrent in his look, not the usual git look but something else. His eyes were really beautiful, so black i tought I would drown...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed and he immediately moved away from me.

"So know you figured that out" he sneered. I just stared at him and eventually his sneer dissapeared. "Okey, that maybe the wrong thing to say right now" he said looking at me. I didnt say anything still in chock. "Im the panther from the woods. But I need you to know it was never my intention of doing... that... to you."

No answer.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked raising his brow looking extremely hot all of the sudden.

I got up from the bed feeling the wounds hurt but I just coulden't care less right now. I went over to him and grabbed his right hand and saw the scar across it.

"I have shagged professor Snape" I said staring at the scar.

"Only in animal form" he said clearly uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter if we did it in animal form or not! We still had it!" I yelled backing away from him and nearly tripped. He grabbed me around my waist and drew me up against him. I looked at him and we nearly had two centimeters from each others faces. The strong pull to kiss him surprised me and in his eyes I could see almost the same tought. His eyes flicked from my lips to my eyes and he began to draw me closer. And we kissed, and it was fucking incredible. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his hand travel down my back to my ass. When I felt the sharp pain from my stomach I drew away and he didn't stop me. We were both staring at each other gasping for air. His eyes were full of desire, desire for me? Ron had made me belive no one could ever desire me, and now Snape stood and looking at me with so much desire in his eyes me knees melted.

"I should go" I said going as fast as I could to the door. He didn't stop me, he just stood at the same spot as before not even looking after me as I was going. When I was outside the reality finally got to me.

"I just kissed Severus Snape, worse I wanted do more than kiss him" I said to myself. This is so gonna fuck up my week.

* * *

><p>I didn't look after her as she nearly run away from me, knowing if I did I would only frighten her. And she had had enough of chocks in this five minutes. This couldn't get worse.<p>

"Hellu Sevyboy!" Sirius yelled as he entered my room.

"I take that back" I said to myself sighing and sat down in my chair. After Sirius came Remus and looked as if they had been drinking, not too much since I knew Remus really wasn't a big drinker. Sirius suddenly changed into a dog and jumped up in my lap and started to lick my face. Remus laughed as I tried to push him away and eventually Sirius jumped down and shifted back to human. He suddenly looked suspicious and went over to my bed. Oh fuck!

"Has Hermione been here, I can still smell her scent" Remus went over to the bed and then he turned to me.

"She has been here, and for quite a while too it seems" both of them glared at me, then Sirius suddenly gave me a half smile.

"You didnt have sex right?" he went over to me and suddenly backed away "You have her smell all over you!"

"It's not as it seems" I said and directed my words to Remus, even if he was drunk he was more sane than Sirius.

"So you mean this is your's then?" Remus said holding up Hermiones red sweater than she had had on before, I had to take it off her to be able to examine her wound.

Sirius went over to smell it and the he smirked "Man you got laid!" I just stared at him.

" Let me explain" I said and then telled them about what Lavender had done and why Hermiones clothes was in my room. When I was done they just stared at me.

"And we are supposed to belive that?" Sirius said laughing.

"I belive you, mostly beacuse I dont think Hermione would be here unless that had happened" remus said. I raised my eyebrow at him. Was I supposed to get insulted by that? I hadn't told them about the kiss or about what I had done when I fixed her wound. If I had their reaction probably would have been diffrent. They stayed a while longer teasing me and when I finally was alone and was lying on my bed I smelled her scent. The scent of her hair was left on my pillow and it was wonderful. I tought about the kiss again and I rememberd how her lips had felt on mine, I really wasn't supposed to feel that way about an ex-student. _why can't you?_ I asked myself. But I knew it would be disaster, she didn't even want me. Now when she knew about who she had shagged in animal form she would never even look my way again.

*~HERMIONE~*

As soon as I got to my room I saw Draco sitting on my bed with a sad look on his face.

"I have been waiting all night for you, please explain now Mione" He said giving me puppy dog eyes. So I sat down taking his hands and told him about Cho and Pansy and how Pansy didn't know about what Cho had done.

"Was that your only time with Cho?" I asked when he had let it all sank in. He shooke his head.

"But it's the last ever with her" He said and I saw tears starting to flood his eyes. He got up and started to walk towards the door when he stopped and turned to me.

"I loved her Mione" He said and a tear ran down his cheek. His voice was about to crack but he kept fighting it. I just nodded at him and I mentally cursed Cho for hurting him.

"Im here for you Draco" I said as he walked out.

A patronus shaped as a swan appeared but suddenly dissapeared. Pansy, I tought and ran out of the room. She wanted me to see her. I walked for maybe five minutes when I heared crying. I ran down the stairs and saw Pansy rolled up like a ball crying her eyes out.

"Oh Panny!" I said and wrapped my arms around her. She started to cry even more and all I could do was just sit there.

"She... she broke up with me! Why... why did she have to... hurt me so?" she said between the sobs.

I didn't answer her cause I couldn't give her the answer she wanted.

"Im sorry Panny" I said as her sobs started to fade. I didn't know what the time was and I was tired afterall I hadn't really slept long enough and my head was spinning with problems. I was almost asleep when three figures came down to us. One of them was wearing dark clothes and he picked me up lifting me like a princess. Another of them lifted Pansy and they started to walk. I tried to open my eyes more so I could see the man who carried me. But I recognized his scent, Severus met my gaze and I could see his concern for me. I gripped his collar and tried to say something but I slipped away. I felt lips brushing my forehead as I was laid down on a bed.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was nearly lunch time and I saw Ginnys concerned face looking down on me.<p>

"Your back" I said as I sat up. Ginny had home with Harry yesterday and I had really missed her. "lets get you dressed up and lets go to lunch"

In the dining room I didn't see Draco or Pansy, only a very nervous Cho sitting with Luna and Neville. I glared at her and she looked at me with a frightened look. Ya, be very afraid bitch. And then I saw Lavender and Ron sitting and looking like they waited for something to happen, Lavender looked at me and sneered. I wanted to run away and hide and then I saw Severus walking past me and glanced at me. That just made me want to run away more. I didn't move at first but then i gathered my gryffindore spirit and went to sit down next to Ginny and Harry. I looked up at the teachers table and found Severus looking at me mean while Sirius and Remus seemed to tease him. He made his half smile at me and my entire body grew warm. I looked away and I could feel I blushed. After yesterday when he had carried me I had felt something, there was something going on with us. Well we had already shagged so maybe thats all we had but I felt... giggly everytime he looked at me.

_Girl your in love, and a moron thinking that snape actually could like you. _I sighed and dared to look up at the table again. He wasn't looking at me now, he was looking at Sirius and looked like he was about to kill him. My heart started to move faster just looking at him, he started to look my way again and I turned away my head. Fuck, Im in love with the guy.

She was so adorable I just couldn't help but to smile at her. She had turned her head away and I could see her blush. Sirius started to say something about me being the next teen idol and I simply glared at him wishing that for once in his life he could shut up. I felt someone looking at me and as I turned to look who it was I saw Hermione turn his head away way to fast from my direction. had she been looking at me? Was it even possible she could feel somthing else towards me than disgust?

She glanced my way again but quickly turned away when she saw I was looking. Intresting...

**Olala, are they gonna clash soon? Hope you like it ;)**


	5. Im never wrong

**Here we go again, sorry for not updating in a while and hope this will make up for it**

*~HERMIONE~*

Pansy and I were walking around in the corridors talking about Pansy buying a new apartment. Her current apartment was to close to Chos so she wanted to move, I tried to talk her out of it but she just gave me the slytherin look and I knew better than to try to talk again about it.

"Oh, well enough about that. I have something I really need to tell you Mione" we sat down on a stone bench outside and she grabbed my hands. "Ever since you told me about what you and Snape had done in his room I have been watching him. That was three days ago and during this time he has been looking at you as soon as you walk into the same room as him. I think hes in love with you Mione!"

*¤*PANSY*¤*

Hermione stared at me and raised her eyebrow.

"In love...with me?" she said and I nodded. She stared at me for a while not even blinking, and then she started to laugh. A couple of first years started to stare at her and I hissed at them so they ran away screaming.

"Thats ridiculous Panny. He cant be in love with me, we do not even know each other!"

"And yet you kissed him! And do not think I dont know how you react everytime he comes near you or looks at you, you look as in love with him as he is in you"

"But Panny, he can not be in love with me! Hes... it's not...hes Snape" I raised my brow at her lame explanation.

"Well thats good right? You always say boys act so fake around girls, Snape is him self, a git however"

"Panny, Snape is far from a BOY he is a MAN for merlins sake, a very grown up man. Compared to him Im a immature little brat, I have a own place for god sake!"

I laughed at her. "Well Mione love is a strange thing and sure hes older but should that really stand in the way? If you like him just go for it!"

she sighed. "It is not that easy Pansy. What if your wrong about him having feelings for me, what if he really doesn't like me?"

"Then I was wrong" she looked at me as if she was waiting for me to sat something more.

"And...?"

"But Im never wrong" I said and blinked at her. Hermione sighed at shook her head at me.

"Ya never" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well hello girls, why are you still here, I tought all of you had gone to your protected houses" Sirius said layig his arms over our shoulders.

"Im moving" Pansy said looking all sad again. Sirius noticed it too and looked over at me.

"You then Hermione"

"Im not sure...Going home was my plan but..." I looked over at Pansy and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really?"she said smiling at Sirius suddenly lost face. I nodded and started to go towards my room again so I could fresh up.

*¤*PANSY*¤*

When Hermione was out of sight Sirius turned to me with a knowing smile.

"She is going to him is she not?"

I stared at him. How could he know that?

"Relax Pansy, me and Remus figgured it out on our own, and the fact that they stare at eachother anytime they don't think the other is looking kinda revealed them"

"Ya shes on her way" I said when he was done. He smiled. He was really handsome...

"It's good someone finally got to him" He said. "Severus has never really had anyone to feel that way about"

"Harrys mom? Didn't he love her?" I had overheard Harry talking to Sirius about it once and therefore she knew about it.

Sirius shook his head "I don't think he ever knew love with Lily, he probably just tought it was love. The guy has never felt real love"

I knew nothing about Snapes childhood, and it was not something I was supposed to either so I remained silent. Sirius giggled, he really giggled.

"I knew you were smart Pansy, you actually didn't ask" he stroke my cheek and I was to surprised to move. He smiled at me and I finally pulled away.

"Down boy!" I said smiling and started to walk away from him. He laughed and my cheeks burned again.

* * *

><p><em>You are so crazy Hermione, this won't last even if he does like you. What are you supposed to do when you see him? Say I like you like a silly little girl or please fuck me again? Your mad!<em>

I stopped outside Severus door down in the dungeons. The little voice in my head was right, what was I supposed to say? All I knew was that I liked looking at him, anytime he entered the same room as me I wanted to smile at him and talk to him but that doesn't mean that I have to tell him I like him. Beacuse I do like him, but I only started to beacuse of what happened in the woods. No I should leave.

I turned around, but as I started to walk away I heard the door behind me open. I looked back and saw Severus stare at me.

"What are you doing here?" he sounded really confused and at the same time really lost. He didn't know what to do now.

"I...I was here to... to thank you for saving me from Lavender" I added quickly and smiled nervously. He arched his brow in disbelief.

"I couln't ignore somone to be beaten like that" I smiled discreetly at his answer. He noticed my smile and I immediately brushed it away.

"Well if that was all you had to say I suggest you go back to your room, Im sure your little friends miss you terribly" his words were cold and felt like stabbs in my heart. Pansy had been wrong, he didn't like me at all. Small tears started to build in my eyes and I wanted to run away, never was this man to see me cry. Suddenly I felt somone catch my wrist and with one finger lift my chin. I looked up at Severus who stared at my tears. He was so close now. He didn't pull away when I kissed him, but it took a while until he kissed me back. He tasted as good as I remembered. He lifted me up without breaking the kiss and carried me in to is room and putting me on his bed.

When he broke the kiss he looked down at me with so much desire it made me dizzy. He was on top of me on the bed and it struck me how much I felt for him, if he didn't take me now I would surely go insane.

"Hermione tell me now if you dont want this beacuse if you kiss me one more time I will have no mercy on you" His words sent chills down my body and I reached up and kissed him again. He moaned and pulled away.

"Hermione" He said warning me.

"Severus if you don't take me now I will really go mad, and that would really be to bad beacuse then I would be as smart as Lavender" I caressed his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat. "And you wouldn't want that would you?" I said biting my lip.

He took out his wand and slid it down from my collar to the hem of my skirt. My clothes was down on the floor and I was completly naked. My heart started to beat faster and I looked up at Severus who smirked.

"Never would I want that for you" He kissed me again and I began to tare his clothes off. After he had his fun with my breast he was finally going to be inside me. When he was inside I hissed in pain and he flinched.

"Hermione whats wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern. I shook my head.

"After the woods I went to Pomfrey telling her I wanted to undo the damage you made, so I became virgin again" I hissed again.

"So that was your first time, in the woods...with me" I nodded. "Hermione im sorry" He said and began to pull out but I pulled him back.

"No. I gave my virginity to you once and now Im begging you to take it again" He hesitated. "Pleeeease Severus" I reached up and licked his ear and he moaned.

He was really gentel with me at first and when I told him to move more he did. The bed was gritting beneath us in the same pace Severus slammed in in me. I screamed his name when I came and not soon after I felt him spill inside me. He fell down beside me and I laid my head on his chest. He pulled the sheet over us and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Your a beautiful little witch Hermione" he kissed my fingers. I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Have no one told you that before?" He asked in disbelief. I looked away from him and closed my eyes. No one never had really except Pansy and Ginny but they didn't really count.

"Hermione? Look at me" he lifted my chin up so I would look at him, he sighed and rolled me over so I was under him agan.

"You are beautiful Hermione, I will tell you that everyday until you belive it. Your my very own supermodel" I laughed at him and he raised a brow at me. Did he really mean that he wanted to see me everyday?

"Thanks Severus I really needed that" I kissed him. "I have some questions for you"

He sighed and lay down beside me putting his arms around me and pulling me closer.

"Im pretty sure they can wait until tomorrow"

"But Severus"

"Oh god woman do I have to take you again to get you to shut up?" I laughed. I waited until he started to relax beside me.

"Severus"

"Thats it!"

I squealed as he rolled over me again. It turned out he had to take me again to make me shut up.

* * *

><p>*¤*PANSY*¤*<p>

"O MY GOD LOOK AT HER!" I squealed as I saw Hermione walking towards our table in the great hall. She was glowing in a way I had never seen her in, her strides were a lot more confident and she just gave of an air of sexiness. She stopped before me and spinned around like a ballerina. She was fucking glowing! Luna and Neville stared at her as they walked past her.

"So I guess that you had a pleasant night" I said and she giggled. I stared at her, Hermione NEVER GIGGLED LIKE THAT!

"You remember how I asked Pomfrey to fix my virginity again beacuse I felt so bad for it?" I nodded, she shot a lustful gaze up at Snape and looked back at me.

"Well this time I will not repair it" I laughed at her.

"Was it any good? Even though you had to lose your virginity again?"

She sighed "...It."

I saw Snape and Remus walking down beside our table and Snapes robes caressed Hermiones back. She looked like she surpressed a moan and as I glanced at Snape he was smirking. I looked at Hermione who followed Snape with her eyes. Snape quickly looked back at her not showing any emotion. But I knew he had only done it to look at Hermione one last time. I looked back at Hermione who was blushing.

"Wow...You really are in love with that guy" I said and she blushed more.

"So what have you been up to Panny, you seem strange"

I suddenly wanted to tell her everything but decided not to. She was to busy clearing out her toughts about Snape to care for my problems. We ate and then when we walked out of the great hall but as soon as we were going to part ways I grabbed her.

"There is one thing you could help me with Mione, if you want to"

"Of course Panny, what is it?"

I hesitated "Can I kiss you?"

She stared at me. "Why?"

"Im not in love with you or anything I just have to find figure something out"

She hesitated again but after she nodded.

"Do I have to kiss you back?"

"No" I said and leaned over to kiss her. I kissed her for a while but didn't feel anything. I pulled back and looked at her. She looked very confused.

"Now can you tell me why you kissed me?" she asked and I laughed.

"No Mione, but I promise you I will tell you soon" I kissed her cheek, I was about to run away when suddenly it felt like I fell...

*~HERMIONE~*

Suddenly Pansy wasn't Pansy anymore. The black swan was sitting on the floor infront of me looking around rather confused.

"Pansy!" I called and she jumped high and turned around. Suddnenly she was human,animal, human and she was animal again. She looked at me with a tormented expression like it was hurting her, it wasn't suppose to hurt! I kneeled beside her trying to help but I didn't know what to do. One of the first years screamed when she saw what was happening to Pansy and almost right after Minerva came running with Harry and Luna right after her. Luna suddenly fell down before Pansy and she gasped for air. She turned in to the white little rabbit and then back and then she started just like Pansy had done, she looked like she was in so much pain. Minerva stared at the both girls and then she dissapeared with Pansy. Harry grabbed Luna so he could calm her down but as soon as he touched her he became a wolf. He screamed in pain when he got back as a human and I didn't know what to do to help him.

"Get away from here!" I screamed at the students that was staring at my two friends. Minerva was back and this time she dissapeared with Luna. I reached for Harry and as soon as I touched him I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I screamed and shifted to panther. With my human eyes I saw Remus and Sirius running towards me and Sirius dissapeared with Harry. Remus reached for me but I jumped away from him and screamed again as I shifted.

"Hermione calm down I wont hurt you!" He called and reached for me again. I growled at him and my growl became a scream as I shifted back to human. Sirius went over to me and I screamed louder as I shifted back. What was happening to me?

As soon as I shifted to human he grabbed me and suddenly I was in the hospital wing surrounded by screams of pain, both human and animal growls. They put me in a bed and Poppy came over with a syringe. I shifted and she pressed the needle in my neck. Everything became a shadows and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"This is just horrible! They have no control at all over their powers and they are hurt!" Minerva screamed. All of the teachers were gathered outside the hospital wing and Minerva was getting almost mad by confusion. She was really worried over her special students. And I was particularly worried over one special witch in there that I was not allowed to see cause they still didn't know how the were to help them. Almost everyone had stopped their shifting, only Hermione and Longbottom were left. Minerva was going to say something again when a sharp roar of pain interrupted her, the roar became a human scream and I recognized it as Hermiones.<p>

My whole body tensed and I looked over at Remus and Sirius. They were calm only with a small trace of worry. Why did I have to feel like this? Another scream began from Hermione and I couldn't take it. I left beacuse I knew that I would surely tare down the door so I could be with her, and that would be highly inappropriate considering that Albus and all of the other teacher were there.

The sharp pain in my chest brought me down on my knees and as soon as I felt my mind enter panther state I ran quick as hell to my rooms. I forced my self to human and reached for the potion on my desk. I drank it all and waited. My head stopped spinning and I sighed in relif. When it was dark I would go to her, and I would try to help her.

**Hello again! Im sorry to be diagnosed with a writers block but I will try to fix it :)**


	6. What?

**My fight against my writers block, I will not be defeated!**

**Snape:Please you have no idea of what you are going to write now, just give it up silly girl.**

**Hermione: Severus shut your mouth! Oh come on now girl you can do this! But I have to agree with Severus (Severus smirks) you dont really know what to write now.**

**Severus: I want more M rated stuff in this chapter.**

**Me: sure you do -.-**

**Hermione: And can you please make me stop screaming in pain, Im losing my voice.**

**Me. Im working on it... -.-**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was lying behind some screens in the hospital wing and it didn't hurt anymore in my chest but my throat was killing me. I sat up in my bed when I saw a dark figure sitting on a chair by my bed. It was Severus. He looked at me without a word and then reached over to cup my cheek.<p>

"How are you feeling?" I heard his voice in my head. I looked around, everyone was asleep but he wouldn't risk it. I nodded and put my hand over my throat and grimaced in pain. He did something with his wand in front over my throat and it didn't hurt anymore. I smiled at him.

"I gave you the potion that stopped your shifting" He said in my head. I smiled at him. I carefully got out of my bed and straddled him. I kissed him carefully trying to say thank you with the kiss. The second kiss was not so careful. That was my 'I missed you kiss' when I kissed him the third time I gave him my 'please fuck me kiss'

He pulled away and smirked at me. "You are to loud and we can't wake up the others" He said in my head. I rubbed against his erection and he moaned then biting his lip so he wouldn't do it again. I raised and eyebrow at him and pressed my lips against his ear.

"And you say I'm loud" I whispered quietly. And he gave me a hard kiss and I felt his hand travel down my stomach. He pulled away and smirked at me. "Let's se if you can do better" and he pressed two fingers inside me. I gasped and bit my lip as he started to move his fingers faster. I bit his neck and started to suck hard making him laugh quietly. When I came I moaned loudly and we both froze. There was someone that was awake and walked slowly towards us. I jumped off Severus and sat down on my bed, he dissapeared and returned only a second after and gave me a mindblowing kiss then dissapeared again.

A pale face looked at me from behind one of the screens and the short figure of Luna Lovegood and after her a very pale Pansy came too.

"Hermione are you okey, we heard something" Luna said with her absent tone. "Hope Proffesor Snape wasn't to hard on you" She said with a giggle. I stared at Pansy who shook her head.

"I didn't tell her"

"Of course not. I just know and I swear I won't tell anyone else" Luna said and jumped over to sit on my bed and Pansy sat nex to her.

"So does anyone now what happened to us?" I asked and Pansy shook her head.

"No one knows. They say it isn't supposed to hurt when we shift into animals and back. And they don't know why we shitfed back and forth the way we did"

"Minerva said she would be here in the morning to check on us" Luna said and lay down on my bed.

We all fell asleep and when to sun rised we were awakened by a clearly worried Minerva. She had Remus, Sirius and Severus with her. Severus met my gaze and smirked.

"You lost" I heard him say in my head and blushed still holding my head high.

"We don't know what happened to you and now I have a horrible request for you all" she said looking out on all of us in the special class. As it turned out everyone had had a breakdown at almost the same time so everyone was in here.

"We didn't have time to examine you yesterday beacuse all of you were in so much pain, so I have to ask one of you to shift now so we may find out what's wrong"

I flinched as I rememberd the pain. How could she ask that of us? Harry stepped forward and I saw Severus roll his eyes.

"I'll do it" He said and I smiled at my best friend, but Minerva shook her head.

"As much as I appreciate your sacrefice Potter you can't shif while your leg is so badly hurt" She nodded at Harrys leg that was wrapped with bandage. He had fallen of his broom during his last quidditch practice.

No one stepped forward and I even saw Lavender try to hide behind Ron. I walked over to Minerva.

"I'll do it" I said and Minerva nodded. I glanced at Severus who stared at me with poorly hidded horror. They surrounded me and I felt Severus hand touching mine.

I wished this wasn't going to hurt so much as the last time.I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was prepared to be on the ground in panther form, but instead I met Severus confused stare.

I tried again but nothing happened.

"I can't" I said and turned to Minerva who stared at me.

"You can't transform?" She asked and everybody stared at me.

"My power is gone, it feels like I can't reach it"

"Miss granger come with us please" Remus said and grabbed my arm.

"No!" Everyone turned and looked at Ron who was shooting daggers at me "It's not fair that she's cured! We want it to!"

"Ron-"

"Shut up you mudblood!" Ron screamed at me. I stared at him and suddenly he flew across the room into one of the screens. Lavender screamed and ran to him, I glanced at Severus who stared at the unconscious Ron with so much hatred I almost backed away from him afraid that he might explode.

Remus dragged me away and Severus and Sirius joined us in one of the smaller rooms outside the infirmary.

"How come you can't transform Hermione?" Remus asked.

I glanced at Severus. "I gave her a potion so she wouldn't be in so much pain" He answered coldly and Remus looked at him.

"You think that that's what took away her animal magic?"

"I don't see another explination. I will look it over and see if we might be able to help the others"

During their little talk I began to think over to curse Bellatrix cast upon us. It didn't make sense, she knew so many other curses and she still cast a spell that made us animagus wizards (or wtf we were). I heard Severus hiss in pain and looked over at him.

He pressed his hand against his forhead. He cursed.

"Get out of here" He growled and leaned at the table. Remus and Sirius looked at him chocked. Sirius grabbed me and ran out. Remus followed and started to seal the door, the last thing I saw was how Severus shifted to panther.

"Why did he want us to run?" I asked, he was just like us. He wouldn't hurt us.

"Hermione, Severus is diffrent. He's not an fully controled animagus and he's not in the little 'Bellatrix fail group' like the others" Sirius said

"Then what is he?" I asked and the two men glanced at each other.

"You better talk to him about it, I don't really think he would appriciate that we told you" Remus said. "Now lets go back to Minerva. We have to see if you really dont have any animagi powers left"

* * *

><p>¤¤¤SEVERUS¤¤¤<p>

Hermione would never be able to shift to panther again. The potion had drained her animagi totally, and when the others went screaming in pain again nothing happened to her. We decided that I would make more so we could cure the others to. But I didn't understand how the potion could cure them and not me, the potion only eased the pain for me.

When I was finally back in my rooms I threw myself at the bed. I was so tired and I had shifted more today than usual.

I felt a hand travel up chest and when I opened my eyes Hermione was there sitting next to me.

"Hermione-" She kissed me before I could continue. She unbuttoned my robes and threw them on the floor. She took off her own shirt and slid out of her skirt. She was only in her underwear and I had only my boxers on. I stared up at her, was this really the little know-it-all that I had despised so in the past? The woman with me now was nothing like her former self, except that she still was a little-know-it-all deep down.

She kissed me again making my head spinn.

"Make love to me Severus" she whispered and I was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

When we were both tired and satisfied she looked up at me and kissed me again.

"Thank you" She said with a smile and I laughed.

"I should be the one saying that"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

She paused and I looked down at her laying on my chest under the cover.

"What are you really?"

*~HERMIONE~*

Severus tensed under me and looked away.

"Please tell me. I asked Remus and Sirius but they wouldn't tell me. Please tell me"

He rolled me of him and walked away. I wrapped the cover around myself and followed him. He sat down on the sofa in his black bathrobe.

I sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Why do you want to know?" his voice cold. "So you can place me in a category like anyone else?"

"No beacuse I was worried about you when we had to lock you in that room. Why did Remus do that, you wouldn't harm anyone. Your just like us"

Severus rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"I'm nothing like you" He said in his professor voice, it hurt hearing him like that.

"Then tell me what you are" I said standing looking down at him. He crossed his arms above his chest and sneered at me.

"I'm Severus Snape."

I stared at him.

"You don't trust me" I said feeling tears forming in my eyes. I looked chocked seeing my tears and I walked away into the bedroom again. I throw myself on the bed after I had slammed the door.

He didn't trust me. That hurt more than finding out about Ron and Lavender, it felt more like a cruciatus curse. I trusted Severus completly, why didn't he trust me? What did I do wrong?

I heard the door opening and remembered that I had forgot to set up wards.

I felt Severus arms around me trying to turn me around to face him but I rolled away. He laid down beside me pulling my back closer to him, I could feel his breath in my neck.

"I do trust you Hermione, but it's not a pretty story"

"I can handle it" I said still not facing him.

"Before the great battle Voldemort had asked Bellatrix to test an ancient spell he had found, it was actually a pretty easy spell but if you found a way to change it to the worse it could be perhaps worse than the cruciatus curse. So Bellatrix tried and she found a way to change it to make the person into an animal permanently. She also found out a way to control the animals she made"

"So when she cast the spell on us during the battle she wanted us to become animals?"

"Yes she did"

"But we are not real animals. We are more like half animals. Or Im not anymore. But what about you?"

"She tested the spell on humans, but when that turned out to be to easy...she tested it on deatheaters"

I turned over so I could look at him and I saw pain in his eyes.

"She and Voldermort choose me as the perfect pet to test it on, but I defended myself so much he had to break me totally for Bellatrix to turn me into animal form. I was a animal for days and when Voldermort turned me back to human form it took nearly a week for me to talk normal again. And during the great battle when Bellatrix tried to make you into animals it was-"

"So we wouldn't be able to fight, and you stopped it didn't you? It's why we arn't animals, we are just half"

He nodded. "Unfortunately I took the blow for my self"

I stared at him. "But your not an animal" I remembered him when Remus locked him up in the room.

"No im not...yet. Thanks to the dark lord I was partially immune to the spell since the last time Bellatrix cursed me."

"Yet?"

He smiled sadly at me "It's going slowly this time"

I felt the tears again. "So you mean that you can turn into a animal whenever possible and maybe not turn back?"

He wiped away my tear and held me tighter.

"Im sorry Hermione. You should be together with somone you can have a future with, not someone that could kill you any second"

I pulled away and stared at him.

"There is no way im leaving you"

"Hermione-"

"I said no! We are together and it's time we show it!"

"We what?"

I jumped out of bed and started to pull on my clothes.

"Yes. You are going to come as my date to Molly and Arthurs 50 anniversary"

¤¤¤SEVERUS¤¤¤

I just stared at her. I had just told her I could turn into an animal that could kill her any second and she was talking about bringing me to the weasleys!

She jumped onto the bad and kissed me again.

"Im going back to my room before Pansy and Ginny wonders where I am. Find me tonight around seven"

Then she ran out. She was really wonderful that girl, a bit crazy but wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Snape: I dont like this.<strong>

**Hermione: Why?**

**Snape: IM GOING TO THE F***** WEASLYES!**


	7. Beautiful disaster

**trololololo! Hi again everyone! QueenMinnie was really smart reminding me that they Wealeys can't have their 50th anniversary now, they are almost the same age as Severus. But let's all pretend that they are older than that, okey?**

¤¤¤SEVERUS¤¤¤

One hour left before we were of to the Weasleys and I could not understand how I agreed to follow her.

_Cause you are an idiot not being able to resist her puppy dog eyes_.

We had met about 3 hours ago and I had tried to talk her out of it, but she had just said she wanted everyone to know about us and did her puppy eyes. It had worked so now I was just wandering the halls waiting to get away from here. But I really don't know how to act around people who used to be my students, cause all of my ex-students would be there.

Maybe the dogs culd help me. They were going to the party to. I started to walk towards Sirius' rooms, and was almost there when I saw him. That means seeing him kissing Pansy Parkinson.

"Sirius?" I said and the two pulled apart immedietaly. Sirius looked nervously at me, but suddenly smirked and pointed at my neck.

"Is that a hickie?"

"Is that Pansy Parkinson?" I said pointing at her.

"I should go and get ready" She said smirking at the both of us and went away.

"So you're with an ex-student?"

We asked at the same time and then just staring at the other.

"I'll see you later." I said leaving as quickly as I could.

*~HERMIONE~*

"Hi Mione sorry Im late, WOW!" Pansy said when she got to my room.

"You like it?" I asked her and twirled.

"I like it. Snape will love it." She smirked.

I looked into the mirror again.

"Are you sure?" I was wearing a short crimson red dress that was on me like a second skin, and I had my mothers old necklace with one red ruby in it. Pansy walked up to me and pulled out her wand. She waved with it over my head and my hair was as straight as it could be.

"And let's just take a little more of this." she said taking out my lipstick making my lips as red as my dress.

"And now you are perfect." she said clapping her hands together. She took up her own dress from the bag she was carrying and started to change into her green dress.

"So are you and Sirius going together?" She had told me about how she felt for Sirius and she decided to try him. So now they were actually dating and he was bringing her to Molly and Arthurs party.

"Ya. We had a nice moment in the hall just a couple minutes ago, but not a long one cause your dear Snape walked in on us."

I laughed "Ya, he is quite good at that I have heard."

She looked at me suddenly with a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you okey Mione? You seemed so sad."

"No, I'm fine." I said looking down in my hands. I was not sad I was worried. What Severus told me really would not let go of my mind. I was worried that he would shift at the party and I was worried that if he did he would not come back.

"Come on Panny get yout make up on so we can go."

* * *

><p>"Where are they? They should have been here 5 minutes ago!"<p>

"Severus calm down, they will be here" Remus said and just when he did Tonks came walking towards us with her baby in her arms wearing a purple long dress. She smiled towards her husband and stood beside him.

"They look wonderful. You should be happy Sirius." She said blinking towards him, then she looked at me. "Severus I heard you and Hermione is planning to make it public that you are together tonight."

I sneered. "Yes what a wonderful gift for Molly giving her youngest son a heart attack on their party."

She laughed, then looked at her husband.

"How did it go with the antidote for the others?"

"It went okey. Luna actually misses her bunny form. The potion worked on all of them, with a few side effects."

"Like what?"

"Well, some of them still have animal ears or tails. But that's easy to ignore"

They all laughed at that. I had seen a green fabric flying towards us and it turned out to be Pansy Parkinson. She stod on tip toes kissing Sirius' cheek, she then looked at me and smirked.

"She wants us to go to the party now and she will come later. There was something she needed to fix before she went away." She saw the worried look in my eyes. "She's fine really" so we went to the party. Even if I did not want to I actually trusted Pansy when she said she was okey.

So there we were in the Weasley garden full of old students and friends all under sparkly lights...I tought I would puke. We went over to the Weasley couple and talked a while and then we finally left them only to be stuck with Ron and Lavender. Lavender was wearing a pink dress that made her look like cotton candy, wich I hated.

She saw me and started to hide behind Ron. I sneered at the both of them and walked past them.

"If you hurt my girlfriend again I'll kill you!" Ron said behind me and I turned to look at him. The boy was shivering but still tried to look cocky, how could Hermione ever wanted to be with him? I walked slowly towards him, and with each step I took he looked more like he wanted to run away. I sneered wider at him when I stopped.

"I could say the same to you." He looked at me not understanding what I meant. Only the closest had heard what I said and those were only Sirius, Pansy and the Lupin couple. I felt arms wrapping around my waist and then I heard Hermiones voice.

"Darling, don't scare the boy too much." I laid my arm over her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her fore head.

"Sorry love. I was just bored since you were not here to play with me." She laughed and glared at the couple infront of us.

"Lavender shut your mouth, you are drooling all over your dress." Then we went away from them to the more darker part of the garden. She kissed me fiercly and then pulled away to look at me. She looked wonderful. Her lips were the thing that got my attention, they were blood red and full, like made for kissing.

"I don't have red lipstick on me now?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"No, but not that it could destroy your sexiness tonight." She kissed me again.

"Really?" I said raising a eyebrow. She nodded and started biting her lip, making her look even more sexy.

"To bad that I have to rip them off soon." She kissed me again, her words making me hard and she smiled pressing herself closer to me and I growled. She was really diffrent tonight, she was like fire, and I was being burned alive.

"I look forward to that." I said smirking. I glanced over to the rest of the party. No one was looking our way. Hermione looked over to them and then smirked looking more mischievous than she had already had been.

"We might don't have to wait." Her hands caressed my chest and I grabbed them holding them there.

"Hermione." My voice thick with desire and she smiled wider "As much as I want to, we really can't. Not here."

"Then let's leave!" She said looking up at me, her eyes dark with lust.

"What? You were the one who wanted to go here in the first place!"

"Well, I've changed my mind!"

"No, Hermione."

She sighed. "Okey, we won't have sex here." Were we really fighting over were we were supposed to have sex? Then I saw a glint in her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff" She grabbed my hand and pushed me against the house wall behind me so that we were covered by the rose bushes. She kissed me and then went down on knees before me.

"Hermione-" I gasped as she took my dick in her mouth, I felt her laugh and the vibrations made me even harder. She stroke up and down against my shaft and I tried not to moan in case someone would hear and come over, and I would kill anyone who interrupted this. I hissed as I felt myself coming closer.

"Hermione, I'm coming!" I hissed between my teeth and she pulled away leaning up and kissed me, then I came.

"Now you made a mess on my dress." She murmured making me laugh. I waved with my wand over the spot on her dress that I had made.

"Come on I want to dance." She said pulling my hands. I looked at her and smirked.

"Are you trying to kill me? Let me breath for a while." I said pulling her closer to me and she started to kiss my neck.

"No more hickies." I said and she giggled.

* * *

><p>¤*¤*¤PANSY¤*¤*¤<p>

"Ron calm down!" Harry hissed not trying to draw attention to his pissed friend. Ron's face was as red as his hair, it looked like he was about to explode. Harry looked at Ginny for an explanation why his best friend was about to blow into pices, but Ginny looked as confused as Harry. But I knew, it just hurt Harry's ego that he would have to ask a Slytherin for an explanation about what had happened to his Gryffindor friend.

But hey, this was entertaining so why stop it. Ron finally opened his mouth to say something when his face got even more red and he looked down on the ground. I was beggining to belive that smoke was going to come out his ears.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said and walked over and gave him a big hug and she hugged Ginny to.

"Hi Mione! I heard from Pansy that you had a date! Who is it?" Then he looked at Ron thinking he got it. "So that's why?" He looked at Ginny but she didn't know why Ron was pissed to insanity. Stupid Gryffindor boy, I know! I had send out signals about it this whole time!

Then Snapes long figure came up behind Hermione and laid a protective arm around her waist. Damn, thry looked good together. And Snape was actually quite handsome. Wearing his dark clothes as usual. But there was something about him, he was glowing. OH! He was glowing... I looked at Hermione who looked unusually cocky...Wow she had actually done it, good girl!

Harry looked at Snape and then down to Hermione who smirked.

"Harry, I don't suppose I need to introduce my date." Harrys face paled and I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard Sirius came over beacuse he was worried I would faint with oxygen deficiency.

*~HERMIONE~*

Sirius took Pansy away and left us alone to handle Harry's piercing gaze.

"So you are dating each other?" He asked and I could actually feel Severus rolling his eyes.

"Ya Harry, that's why she had so good grade in potions. Don't you get it!" Ron yelled and walked away from us. Rons words had actually hurt, but I tried not to show it. Severus started to walk after him put I grabbed his arm.

"Please stay." And he did, but he kept glaring at Ron. I tried to get my confidence back and looked at Harry. The last thing I needed now was Harry yelling at me.

"Well that's great. How long have you been together?" Harry said and smiled. I stared at him but smiled happily. I threw myself around his neck hugging him.

"Woah! Okey Hermione, I really don't think you should do that."

I pulled away. "Why?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Beacuse your...boyfriend is trying to get the 'if looks could kill' thing to work on me."

I turned around and saw Severus giving Harry his killing look, but when he met my gaze it dissapeared.

"It's okey Harry." I said and wrapped my arms around Severus neck "He knows he's the only man for me." I kissed him gently, not sure if he would kiss me back infront of so many people. But he did and when he let go of me I could hardly stand. And there were plenty of the party guest looking at us, but I really couldn't care less. I was not embarrassed or scared when I was with Severus. I looked around and met the eyes of my former class mates, I gave them a look of disgust that I could feel looked like one of Severus own glares.

"And what are you looking at?" I said to Padma who was standing next to Seamus staring at us. Everyone started to go back to normal but I could still feel their looks on us. I looked up at Severus who looked suspiciously at me.

"What?" I asked and he gave me one of his sexy half smiles.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?"

I smiled mischievously up at him. "She grew up to be me. Don't you like it?" I pouted. He's eyes went down my body and I grew hotter from his hungry eyes.

"Oh I like it, belive me."

I laughed and kissed him. The song changed and I jumped up when I heard the song I used to listen to and think about Severus. I grabbed his hand and pressed up against his body.

"Can we dance?"

"I don't dance Hermione."

"But-"

"No that's not what I do. I can't dance here with so many people."

I stared at him and I shook my head. "You danced at the Yule bal, and there were more people there than it's here now. You just don't want to dance with me."

I didn't wait for answer I just started to go away from him. It was just so obvious that I didn't have to have an answer to that. He had even danced with Sprout at the bal, so why not here with me.

I stood beside Pansy and continued to listen to 'Beautiful Disaster' trying not to look over at Severus who was still standing were I had left him outside the tent they had up. Pansy tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen, I was hurt. Why was he such a jerk now? I stood there waiting for what felt like an eternity for him to come over and apologize but he was stubborn, _Just like me_.

"Mione something's wrong with Snape."

I laughed bitterly "Ya, his personality."

"Hermione." There was something in her tone that made me look up and watch Severus. He was standing looking at me intensely and he was breathing heavier. When I looked closer into his eyes I saw it, they were no longer human. He was shifting, fuck!

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has started and I'm totaly absorbed by that and my training, so please keep reading but it might take a while between the chapters. Hope you like it :)**


	8. Detention

**hey hey I'm back again!**

"Shit!" I turned to Mr Weasley that had come up to me. "You have to get the guest out of here!"

"Why?" He asked and looked at me. I looked over to Severus and saw Remus and Sirius already moving towards him.

"Please, just do it and I'll try to explain later." He nodded and turned to the other guests.

"Everybody if you would be so kind to teleport to the mountain over there so we can watch the sunset together. Now!" Almost everyone dissapeared when he was done but only a few stayed. That Harry and Ginny walked over to me and Pansy when he saw the horror in my look.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He turned when he heard screams. Severus had thrown both Remus and Sirius away from him with just one swep of his arm. Severus then shifted slowly down to panther form.

"Stay back!" I said to the others when I went over to him.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled and made Severus roar high staring at him through animal eyes. I continued to walk towards him and he followed me with a watchful gaze.

"I'm not afraid of you Severus. Not when you are human or when you are animal." I sat down before him looking directly into his eyes. I was fully aware he could kill me right now but I really think he wouldn't. He was Severus.

"Hermione back away from him, he's not the person you came to know right now! He won't care if he kills you!" Remus said and made Severus glare at him.

"He acts like you insulted him." Sirius breathed.

I held up my hand wanting to place it on his head, he flinched away and roared at me. I reached out for him, but I did it to fast and he bit my wrist. I screamed and flinched away from him. Then I heard a gunshot followed by a loud roar. I looked up at the direction the gunshot had came from and saw Ron standing there sneering at our direction, he was holding a gun...

I turned to Severus and saw him half shifting back to human, thank god he was human again...but he was shot!

"Severus!" I crawled over to him and helped him lay on his back. His face was paler than usual and he smiled sadly up at me.

"I have already died, I see an angel." He then groaned in pain. He had a whole in his shoulder and there was blood everywere. I pressed my hands at the hole and turned to watch Ron. He was actually standing and smirking at us!

"You bastard! You blasted idiot! You shot him!" I looked down at Severus again.

"I hurt you." He said looking at my wrist.

"No, you didn't!" I said feeling the tears coming down my cheeks. Remus and Sirius came running to us and kneeled beside me. Remus took out his wand and started to say a healing charm. Severus looked at the tears coming down my cheeks, he lifted his other hand and and stroke them away.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." he said. I pressed his hand against my cheek.

"It's not your fault!" I looked at his wound that was closing slowly. Thank god Remus was good in medi wizardry.

"We are going to bring him back to Hogwarts. Stay here for a while." Sirius said and then they were gone all three of them. And I was sitting alone on the grass. I looked at my wrist, it was healed. When had that happened, all that was left was scars after Severus theets.

"Hermione!" Pansy cried and ran over to me. I heard Harry scream at Ron and Ginny screaming with him. But it all sounded so distant. Severus had actually gotten shot by Ron.

I stood up and started to walk towards Ron, his face paled as he saw the expression on my face.

"You fucking idiot!" I said and slapped him hard before I transfered my self to Hogwarts just outside the hospital wing. I started to walk in when I heard Severus argue with Remus.

"I knew I should not have come to the party." Severus grunted behind the screens. I stopped.

"It was not your fault Severus. You can't control it."

"How's Hermione?"

"She is fine, I healed her before we left. But I don't think she noticed, she will just have some scars"

Severus sighed. "Fuck"

"It's not your fault." Remus paused for a while before he spoke again. "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"How long do you have left?"

"Maybe two weeks, possibly less than that."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it all over my body, and just like you said, it's getting worse."

I went around the screen and looked at them. Severus was sitting on the bedside with his shirt off, and Remus stood following me with his eyes as I came up to them. I didn't say anything, afraid that if I did my voice would break and they could hear my tearfull voice.

"Remus." Severus said without looking up from his knees. Remus left and we were alone. Severus reached out for my wrist, the one he had bitten and kissed the scars.

"I am so incredbly sorry Hermione." I snatched back my hand and when he looked up and met my gaze he actually looked like he was expecting a break up. He looked like the old potion master that never showed any emotion at all.

"You are an idiot." I said slapping his shoulder, silent tears started to run down my cheek. He didn't do anything except looking at me with a hollowness in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned towards him crying. A very unsure hand was put against my back, and then after a while he made me sit in his lap crying at his shoulder. I felt like a baby.

"I just wanted to be with you and now we only have like two weeks to be together." I cried and just wanted to crawl into him.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I truly am, and I never meant to hurt you at the party."

I just nodded. He wiped away my tears and kissed me softly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and caressed the scar after the bullet on his shoulder.

"I'll live, but if you want me to feel better there is one thing you could do."

"Anything."

"Make love to me, now." he whispered into my ear softly and I felt shivers all over.

"Here? In this bed?"

"Or on the floor, it does not really matter, all that does is that I get to be inside you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't ruin the moment now Hermione."

I laughed.

"I will make love to you." I kissed him and just as it was getting hotter I pulled away and he gave me a confused look. "But not here. It would be really wierd if Poppy walked in and saw us."

"Well let's give her a show dammit!" I kissed his angry face away and smiled.

"Come with me to my place."

"Your place?"

I appareted us to my condo in london. It wasn't the biggest place but I had what I needed, and besides, I loved the place, my mother had lived here when she had been dating dad. It was purple walls and it was my favourite color so everything was in diffrent shades of purple and black.

"You live here?" Severus asked and I turned around to watch him. The moonlight was right on him from the window above him. He looked so handsome. I let my gaze wander over his whole body, it stopped at his crotch and he hardned as I watched. I walked slowly back to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I really wanted you to like having me as your...girlfriend. So I tried to get some backbone on the sex thing. I just wanted you to be happy."

"So the little show at the party was for me to be happy?" He said and stroked my back.

"Yes, and now my only job is to please you."

"How come?" He asked smirking. "Not that I don't like the idea."

" 'Cause now we don't have allot of time to be together, and I just want you to be happy."

"You don't have to worry Hermione. We can work it out together, we can work on my potion and be together at the same time. And really when it comes to the sex, I'm already very content with how we manage that so don't worry."

He lifted my chin up and kissed my senseless and when he pulled back his voice was even darker than before. "Where is the bedroom? If we don't move I actually think I will take you on the floor."

I pointed at a purple door and he grunted.

"Well that's to far." I laughed and walked away from him wiggling my hips.

"Hermione!" He moaned behind me.

"Yes dear?" I smiled mischievously. I turned back and looked at him standing with closed fists looking at my with a hungry look on his face.

"Please don't walk like that, you are killing me." I laughed at his tormented expression and continued into my room. I took off my necklace and as fast as I could took a seductive pose on the black and purple bed. When Severus opened the door almost a second after I was done he just stared at me for a long second.

"I'm all your's Professor." I said my voice deeper. He smirked and I saw his jaw tighten as his gaze traveld down from my breast down to the area only he had been in. I shiverd.

"You are a really naughty girl miss Granger trying to get me in your bed."

"Oh yes very. And how would you punish me?"

"Detention would not be any good for you, any suggestions?"

I crawled towards him really trying to look sexy. I stopped before him and let my hands travel up his thighs. I looked up at him and pouted like a little child.

"Make me scream, love me until I can't breathe and make me begg you for mercy!" I stood up before him on the bed so his face was at the same hight as my breasts. He looked up at me with a raised brow. His hand hugged my ass and he smiled mischievously at me.

"Well then," he threw me down on the bed and positioned himself between my legs ", I think we better get started, this is going to be a very _long_ punishment for you after all."

"Well naughty girls like me deserves long punishments."

I opened his fly and with one hard thrust he was inside me. I cried out as I came direct after he was in. He laughed hoarsly.

"You will get what you deserve now little witch."

¤¤¤SEVERUS¤¤¤

That whole night I showed her with every move how much she meant to me, how wonderful she was. Body and soul. Her sweet moans brought me closer the whole time.

"My sweet witch." I whisperd before I let myself release. She was sweating all over and she was so beautiful. Her breasts were raising as she breathed heavy.

"You are just wonderful!" I said and kissed her cheek. She just smiled and cuddled up against me. I threw the black cover over us and pressed her against me. When her breathing slowed down and I was sure she was asleep I said it.

"I love you Hermione Granger, and I will do anything to make you mine. Forever mine."


	9. Under my skin

"HERMIONE!" I jerked up from the bed as I heard the scream, I wrapped a purple blanket around me and ran out the door. In the middle of the room Severus lay on the ground (with his pants on luckily) and just a meter away I saw my room mate Jillian stand with a frying pan in her hands. She saw me and looked up.

"Hermione call the police this guy tried to molest me!" I looked down at Severus that rolled his eyes.

"Jill really it's okey he's not a molester he is my boyfriend" I ran over to her and gripped the frying pan she had in her hand then I looked down at Severus. "And you tried to do what to her!"

Severus sighed again. "I got up to go to the bathroom and then I tougth she was you standing out here! You look really alike from behind" It was true that Jill and I looked alike, we were about the same height and had the same kind of hair. But our faces and styles were completly diffrent.

"How did you end up on the floor?" I asked and he nodded towards Jill who blushed.

"I threw him" she whispered.

"You did what! What have I told you about throwing people I date around our apartment!"

"I didn't know you were dating! I tought you still had the red head around and when I saw him and what he did to me kinda freaked me out!"

"it's okey Ji-"

"You brought the Weasley idiot to your apartment?" I looked down at Severus who suddenly looked peeved. Jill reached out her hand and helped him up, the little woman was surprisingly strong.

"You call him idiot to?" Jill asked with a smirk and he nodded. She smirked at me "I now like him"

I stared at them both with horror.

"What Hermione? He was so mean all the time, and he wouldn't quit talking about that wierd game he played...Quidditch? And you remember how he tried to convince you to have sex with him all the time, he made you do some crazy shit. He was a pest"

Severus started to glare at me and I met his eyes.

"What did you do with him Hermione?" He asked his voice hard and it brought tears to my eyes. How could he not trust me, he had really been my first.

"I never slept with him, you should now that better than anyone else idiot!" Then I ran into my room again and slammed my door shut.

¤¤¤SEVERUS¤¤¤

When I started to go after her Jillian grabbed my arm with surprising strenght. She stared at me wide eyed.

"I think you should wait a bit before going to her. There is somethings you just can't help her with"

"What did he do to her?" I felt the craving for his blood, for he to feel pain for anything he had done to Hermione. _My_ Hermione.

"I don't know really. I just remember how long it took before she got out of her room after he had left and all tha bruises she had back then. I walked in on her after she had showerd one time...Her whole inner thighs were coverd with bruises. Still she never slept with him"

"Why would she stay with him?"

"She said something about that it was excpected of her to be with him. I tought she was nuts." She looked up at me. "You were her first wern't you?"

I simply nodded and she smiled. "Want to know a secret?"

I raised a brow at her and she continued. "Hermione said that she would only sleep with a man she truly loved" she then frowned "Have you told each other you love each other yet?"

"What? No we have not" the other one being asleep while the other said it did not count. Jillians words warmed me all the way to my heart.

"Oh! Then forget I said anything! Please don't freak out like all other guys"

"Oh belive me, there is no way in hell I will let her slipp away from my grasp" She smiled at my answer.

"Little creepy answer but okey. Don't make me throw you across the room again if you change your mind" She started to go towards the Hermiones door and then turned around.

"How nice for Hermione to get a guy with so long fingers" she laughed at my expression.

*~HERMIONE~*

When Jill came in the second time I had stopped crying.

"You are really more sensetive than before Mimi" she said and laid down beside me at the bed.

"He dosen't want to se me?"

" Nah, I told him that he should stay outside until you had calmed down and he did. Now prince charming is making breakfast. Who is he really?"

¤¤¤SEVERUS¤¤¤

"YOU SHAGGED PROFESSOR DARK AND HANDSOME! AND HE IS OUTSIDE IN MY KITCHEN MAKING YOU BREAKFAST!" I heard Jillian call from the inside of Hermiones door and I smirked at her when she walked out of the room lookig at me her face all red. I walked past her into Hermiones room and shut the door.

"Jillian get out!" Hermione said and sat up, her face getting redder as she saw it was me. I sat down before her on the floor and took her hand.

"It's funny we keep getting pissed at eachother. But I know that this time it was really me being a complete ass. I am so sor-" She crushed her lips against mine and straddled me on the floor.

"No Im sorry, for what I don't know. But for being so overly sensetive and not trying harder to make you happy"

"Hermione you crazy girl. I am so happy just by being with you, don't worry about something so silly as my happiness. Beacuse that you give me with every breath you take, with every smile and with every kiss I am in fire by happiness just beacuse of you"

She smiled at me and gave ma a hot kiss.

"Would you care to show me how you planned to molest my roommate?" I laughed at her mischievous smile and kissed her again.

"Not now, but I'll molest you later until you can't walk" I kissed her again and she laughed.

"Oh and by the way" Hremione said as soon as we were about to go out to the kitchen. "There is one thing you should know about her"

I raised my eye brow. "She is a karate master? Beacuse that I kinda figured out myslef" she laughed at me.

"No silly...She is a vampire" I paled.

"Now that explains the sunproof windows" I said my voice hollow. Hermione hugged me and I kissed her hair.

"Severus I have to ask something of you" she said into my chest. I picked her up and she wrapped her lags around my waist, I held my hands under her bottom and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She was still just wearing a sheet to cover her and she looked good to eat.

"For you darling anything" I kissed her neck.

"Don't ever let anyone hurt me the way Ron did, and never hurt me" I froze at her words and pulled away to look at her. She didn't meet my gaze. I pressed her against the wall and she flinched forcing her to met my eyes.

"Never in my life will I let anyone hurt you, as long as I am here I will protect you"

She smiled sadly. "Then I am safe...For two weeks forward" She unwrapped her from me and I let go of her not wanting to hurt her. She walked into the kitchen and we ate our breakfast under silent. I knew she was right, and I also knew she did not belive we would succeed with the cure either.

When we were done I tried to smile at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"We go back to hogwarts and work on our potion and then we can go back here so I can molest you until we both pass out"

"Deal professor" She smiled and kissed me.

"You told Jillian about our relationship?"

"No. I have told her about my school girl crush and when I said your name she instantly got that it was you who was 'Professor dark and handsome wetting my knickers just by open you'r mouth'" She said as we walked into her room to let her change. I helped her get the sheet of her body and kissed her, when I pulled away I had to help her get her balnce back. I loved getting her into that state.

"I like that name. It has a nicer ring than 'greasy git' or 'dungeon bat'"

"Anything else you want me to call you?"

_Call me your's_. That tought scared me and I shrugged.

"No, no nothing" She looked at me worried but she let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>At hogwarts...<strong>

"You'r classroom always creeped me out when I was a little girl" Hermione said as she walked up and sat herself on my desk in the potions classroom.

"That was kinda the idea. What did you think about it when you were older?"

"I never really tought about the room when I was older. Since a very dark and handsome knicker wetting teacher was walking around in the classroom, by that time I was actually focusing more on a very creative way to use you'r desk more than the room" she smiled mischievously at me and I felt myself getting hard by her words. I walked up to her and placed her legs around me caressing her tighes.

"Do I have to get you detention again for you to stop being so naughty?" I let one finger slip inside of her skirt and caress her through her knickers.

"No" She panted "But you may have to spank me some more, I felt you were a bit to gentle with me the other nighttttt" She panted as my finger sliped inside her past her knickers.

"Very well miss Granger I will arange that" I pulled my finger out of her and kissed her.

"Would you mind if we did it on your desk?" She smiled and I shook my head.

"Now I finally understand why you jumped anytime I even got near you during clasess"

We worked on the potion for hours and when the clock struck three we stopped to do other stuff that was not really work related. We went to her apartment and continued there.

=:JILLIAN:=

Since it was still day I should be asleep, but I am not. And why? Well beacuse lovely mimi and prince charming were jumping each other like crazy in Hermiones room. My room was the opposite side of the apartment and I could still hear them. I would not be surprised if the whole building heard them.

"_Severus faster!"_

I was so going to kill them when it became dark again.

"_Harder, harder!"_ Hermione panted and I was tempted to throw my head against the wall so I could maybe get some sleep.

"_You are a really naughty witch, damn"_ Prince charming said.

They did not talk for a long while but then Hermiones moans became higher and higher, and then she screamed out at the same time prince charming did. Good now they could all get some sleep.

"_You do not think I am done with you do you?"_ Prince charming said and I almost screamed in frustration. This was going to be a _long _day...

*~HERMIONE~*

I woke up from Severus licking one of my breasts and I moaned feeling sore in my whole body.

"Damn you really destroyed me yesterday" I said still not opening my eyes. I heard him chuckle quietly and then he kissed his way up from my breast to my lips. My hands went down his neck when I realised somthing. He was fully dressed. I opened my eyes and saw him lying beside me in black muggle clothing, and he was looking hotter than before.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked caressing his chest and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You do not like it?" He asked concerned. I smirked at him.

"Right now I detest them, they are covering you way to much for the activity I had planned"

he laughed. "Well you'r current clothing is not appropriate for the activity I had planned. Get changed into something pretty and then come out to me"

he kissed me and then walked out. I stared after him then looked at the time. It was 11 o'clock at night. What could he possibly be planning at this time? I put on a purple short dress that put my breasts in the right attention. I put on mascara and allot of eyeliner then I walked out to him, in my high black pumps. He smiled at standing next to Jill.

"Jill what's the matter? You look like you havn't slept at all" I said as I walked over to her. She just grunted something and walked in to her room.

**Where are they going?**

**if i can say so myself this chapter was rather quick posted ;)**


	10. As we dance

**So where are our favourite couple going?...**

"Severus where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the dark streets in town.

"We are going to the moon." he said and glanced at me. I stared at him with a raised brow.

"All curses must have finally reached your head, haven't they?" he just laughed at me. We turned and started to walk into one of the smaller streets. Suddenly here was more space and a big sign with a half moon was over a big dark blue door. There was allot of people standing in line waiting to get in but Severus just dragged me infront of the guard and as soon as he saw Severus he let us in.

"What is this?" I asked when we were finally in. The place was huge and almost everything was glowing in light blue. There was people dancing everywhere to the loud music and at the side there was a bar glowing in a bright purple with tables standing around it.

"This is club moon. A wizard club, owned by no less than our own-"

"Severus, how nice to see you." I looked up as I heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy infront of us. Severus nodded towards him.

"Long time no see Lucius. Everything going well tonight?" he asked and I stared at the Malfoy man. Did he own the place?

"Wonderful as always. The dogs are in their usual place if you care to join them, I would not." Lucius smirked and I glared at him.

"Where is the usual place?" I asked with a cold voice and Lucius smirked pointing at a booth along the wall a bit off from the bar. I walked over there saying no thanks to him and Severus gently squeezed my hand as I left.

¤¤¤SEVERUS¤¤¤

"So you and the little Granger?" Lucius asked and I simply nodded.

"Why are you here? You explained to me so friendly that it was only the mentally ill that came to my club."

"I am here to dance." I said glaring at him. At first he did not do anything then the corner of his mouth started to twitch, then his eyes widned a little more and finally he started to laugh. The people who passed us stared at him not being able to belive that that really could be Lucius Malfoy. I hardly did my self. When he stopped laughing he looked up at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Are _you _going to dance? I do recall you saying you would only dance when the world was going under. Should I worry?"

"For me breaking your jaw, yes." I said as I walked towards the dog table.

"Severus!" I turned as Lucius called after me. I glared at him seeing him smirk.

"You look ridiculous in muggle clothing!"

"Says the man in neon blue suit!" I called back at him and then walked over to the dogs.

* * *

><p>"I am going to kill him!" I growled and Tonks laughed at me.<p>

"Then ask her to dance yourself, wasn't that why you came here? So you could make up for the wedding?"

I simply glared at her knowing she was right. Then I glared back at Hermione dancing with Dean Thomas.

"But Severus really. Is it even safe for you to be out like this?" Tonks asked "I think you should ask her to dance and then go home so we don't have the same accident here as on the wedding."

I growled and drank the last of my fire whiskey then stood up as Hermione came walking towards us. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were glowing with energy.

"Oh god, I think I have to sit down or my legs will break." Hermione said as she stood beside me. I glanced at the both dogs with their dates and rolled my eyes.

"No you're not." I said and pulled her to me as she was sitting down.

"What?"

"We are going to dance, now." I said and started to walk towards the dance floor dragging her with me.

"But Severus if you don't wan't to dance with me you don't have to."

"I do want to dance with you." I said and kissed her in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone actually seen Severus dance?" I asked Sirius and the others as we sat looking at the couple kissing on the floor. The song shifted to a slow one and I looked over to the Dj seeing Lucius Malfoy standing there beside him and smirking down at Severus who was glaring at the blond man.<p>

"I kinda like Mr Malfoy's style." I said and Sirius faked his chock staring at me.

"Panny did you hit your head?" I just laughed, but as soon as I saw Severus and Hermione on the floor I stopped and stared at them. The others around me did the same and all reacted the same way.

"Oh my god!" we said same time as we looked at them dance. The look on Hermiones face was an exact copy of mine, chock.

Severus could actually dance, and hell he looked fantastic doing it! He must have danced since the day he was born! All his movements were so flowing and well practised. Hermione started to smile as he said something to her and spun her around. I smiled at the look my friend had as she danced, finally she looked happy. If I had known she would be so happy just by being with him I would have set her up for more detentions with him when we had been in school.

"What are you thinking about sweet heart?" Sirius asked and looked at me.

"Of how wonderful it is to love someone like they do." I said and nodded towards the couple on the floor who had began to kiss each other.

"You think they have told each other that yet?"

"No, but they know it. It will just take some time."

* * *

><p>"Let's go back to your place now." He murmured in my hair as we danced.<p>

"Hell no let's dance some more, why didn't you tell me you danced so well?" I asked and stroke his arms as he spun me around and then back to him.

"I did not think it was necessary information." I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"That's it, we are going back to your place so I can screw you sensless" I started to laugh and he dragged me past all people back to a area that was glowing pink and we transfered from there to my place, right above the bed so he was right on top of me.

"You really don't waste any time do you?" I murmured as he pulled off my dress.

"Never." He said and bent down to my neck, but then he froze.

"Shit!" He said between clenched teeth and pulled back with a hand pressed to his eyes.

"Severus are you alright?" I said sitting up before him. He removed his hand and looked at me. His eyes shaped more like a animal eyes than human.

"No." I sighed and felt tears starting in my eyes. "No, no, no!"

"Hermione stay calm!" He said gripping my arms. I shiverd in fear as he touched me and he pulled his hands back. I tought I saw hurt in his eyes when he did.

"Just lock me up in here and you will be safe, set up some charms and I can't get to you. I can't hurt you again." He stood up and walked to the corner of the room. He did look hurt.

"Severus I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Go Hermione!" He said with so much despair behind his words that I actually did as I was told. I walked out and closed the door and set the wards. Just as I was done I heard a growl from the other side of the door.

"I will help you out of this, I promise!" I said and laid a hand on the door. A growl from the other side scared me and I jumped back from it.

An hour later when I had borrowed some clothes from Jill (since mine were locked in with Severus) I went to Hogwarts and worked on our potion. It was almost done for testing.

I got home three hours later and saw Jill stand looking at my door.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad you weren't inside!" Jill screamed and ran to me giving me a big hug.

"What's going on anyway?" She asked and we sat down on her bed. But we could still hear the growls coming from him. That's when I fell apart. I had been so nervous about him transforming again and now I was so worried about him not coming back. He could have had wrong, we could have had less than two weeks together.

I told Jill everything and I cried my self to sleep when I was done. I was just so tired.

* * *

><p>After three days I flooed Remus and Sirius. He had still not transformed back to human. They said that they should take him out and...kill him.<p>

"He is not going to be killed!" I screamed at them when they brought it up.

"Hermione do you really think he would have wanted a life as a panther? Have mercy!" Remus called back at me.

"He is not transformed yet!" I screamed. "He is not going to be killed just beacuse he hasn't been human for three days! HE IS GOING TO COME BACK!"

"Hermione." Sirius said gently "You are right, we don't have to kill him. But when the time comes you have to let him go-"

"Our potion is going to work-"

"Hermione!" Sirius said firmly looking at me "You have to let him go!"

I shook my head at him. "It is going to work. He won't have to leave me."

When they left I fell asleep crying at the sofa. I had worked on the potion the whole day and I was so tired.

When I woke up it was quiet it the apartment. To quiet...I coldn't hear the growls anymore.

I ran to the door and removed the wards, when I opened the door all I could see was darkness, then I saw the panther jump towards me teeth bared and slit my throat. I was lying on the floor feeling the life run out of me and I felt the warm blood pool under my head.

No this can't be the end, then it went black...

**Hello darlings ;)**

**having fun reading?**


	11. Secrets

**O noooo! Did she die? ;) here you go guys.**

"NOOO!" I screamed and sat up when two strong hands grabbed me and pinned me down.

"Hermione it's okey! You are safe." I heard the silky voice that had stole my heart away and looked up into the black eyes that was filled with concern and love. I flinched back from him and placed a hand on my neck. There was no wound and I was lying on the couch with the human Severus sitting next to me.

Human...

"Severus!" I screamed and threw my self at him. I held him so tight that he would surely break.

"Hermione, what is the matter?"

I pulled away and cupped his face.

"I tought you wouldn't come back. How did you get out really?"

"Jillian helped me, when I got out you were asleep and screaming. What did you dream about?"

"Just a nightmare." I kissed him and then wrapped my arms around him.

"Then why did you flinch away from me?" I went cold and he could feel how I stopped moving. "Beacuse it was about me was it not?"

I didn't say anything.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing really."

"Tell me Hermione, I will not be mad at you." He lifted my chin and kissed me again softly.

"You slit my throat. Nothing more." I said and as soon as I said it I saw pain fill his eyes, but as soon as it came it was gone.

"You know I would never do that in reality." He said and I smiled sadly.

"No, you aim for the wrists." I said before I could stop my self. "But hey, that's why we work on the potion. So we don't have to lock you up everytime you feel like becoming an animal."

Nothing I said made his mood better exactly. But another thing might do the trick.

"I had another dream to." I lied and he looked up meeting my gaze seeing the flirty look in it.

"And what was it about?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

I laughed. "Professor that would be highly inappropriate telling you that." I laid my hand over his crotch and I could almost feel his erection meeting my hand. "But showing you might work."

* * *

><p>I watched her sleeping form next to me and gently caressed her thigh where I had given her a revenge hickie. Well, she actually had pretty many revenge hickies allover her body. As Jillian said, pay backs a bitch.<p>

"I really do not deserve you." I murmured and kissed her hair.

"Feel the same way." She said and I laughed.

"So you are awake, I tought I broke you completly just minutes ago."

"Nothing can break me completly, Severus."

"Let me try again." I kissed her neck and pulled her closer to me. She made one of her sweet moanes which made me hard everytime.

"I'm to tired!" She moaned when she was under me.

"So I did break you?" I smirked at her.

"Don't you dare smirk at me, Severus Snape! No you didn't break me, I just don't feel like wasting more energy on sex that I can spend on your potion."

"You did not mind spending energy on sex before." I said and kissed her collarbone.

"Severus." She warned, but it came out as a moan.

"Fine, I will not shagg you sensless." I smiled and laid down beside her pulling her closer.

"Thanks." She said sarcastic. I smiled and kissed her neck.

"You are not feeling good Hermione. Stay here and rest and, I will go to Hogwarts alone and work on the potion." I kissed her forehead and then went to hogwarts. No one was running around the halls this early and the silence that used to give me comfort was now uncomfortable. I played Hermiones sweet laugh in my head and it made me feel better.

After an hour in the lab the potion was done. But I had to take it while changing to panther for it to work. I tested it on one of the old animaltests Bellatrix had used, in this case a dog turning into a cat. It worked, I gave the potion to the dog while it shifted to cat and it stopped and almost immediately turned back into a dog. Another hour and I tried to turn it to a cat again. It did not work, it remained as a dog. I smiled and let it out of it's cage.

*~HERMIONE~*

"When are you going to tell him?" Jill asked. We were in my room on my bed staring up at the celing.

"I will when the potion works." I said and Jill rolled over to her stomach so she could se into my eyes.

"You already said that the potion will work. So why don't tell him now?"

I felt tears starting in my eyes and cursed myself for not being able to hold them back.

"I wan't it to work, so much that it will kill me if it doesn't." I looked into her blue silver eyes. "But Jill, if it fails it will be the last thing left of him, and I cant' do that! I love him so much I can't be without him!"

"And if you keep it you will still have him with you." She said slowly and my tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"I will tell him when he is fully human." I said between the sobs. Jillian laid her arm around me and wiped away my tears.

"You are supposed to be happy Mimi. Don't let him see your tears, the only thing that happends if he does is that more tears will fall and people cry way to much in our world!"

I laughed sadly. "That was the smartest thing you have said for a while."

"Hey, I have 305 years wisdom with me, I'm smart all the time!"

"Half the time." I said kissing her cheek.

"He will still see that you have been crying, it's nothing we can do about that."

I smirked. "Oh yes it is."

Jill paled. "Oh no please! Okey, I'm going over to The Moon tonight, there is no way I'm going to stay here listening to you to shagging each other like rabbits all night!" She jumped out of bed and when she opened the door Severus appeared out of nowhere. He looked happy over something. Jill glanced back at me.

"Or what tha'hell why don't start now? It's only 15.30" she looked over at Severus "I'm going to Moon now."

"They have not opened yet so how are you going to do that?" He asked and sneered at her, god he looked hot doing that.

"I have my ways." She said giving him an very poor imitation of his sneer. When I heard the door close behind her Severus looked my way. I was sitting on the bed in the darkness. If he came inside without turning the light on he wouldn't see that I had been crying. I got up and let my bathrobe slip down my shoulder and held it up slightly above my breasts. I leaned still in darkness against the door.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" I smirked and let the robe fall a little more so he could almost see my nipples. He started to walk towards me, still wearing the sneer he had given Jill.

"I have something to tell you about the potion." He said as he walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his neck and started to unbutton his robes.

"What about it?" I asked and shoved him on the bed.

"It worked on the animals" He said and I stopped taking of his clothes and just stared at him.

"That's great! How did you do it?"

He explained what he had done and the last thing he added more silently than the others.

"So you have to take it while you are shifting?" I could feel myself getting cold all over. I would never admit it to him, but I was scared of him in his animal form.

"We can do it." he smiled but then added more sadly "If it works on humans."

"Of course it will work!" I said and kissed him again.

"Hermione If it does not-"

"It will work!" I said and gave him a hard stare, which I suspect I had learned from him when I had been his student. I took his shirt off and straddled him and unbuttoned his pants. When that took to much time I just vanished his clothes and he laughed silently.

His hand caressed my cheek and he gave me a mindblowing kiss then flipped me over so he was ontop. With one hard switf move he was inside me and I cried out.

"Poor little witch, you will scream so much that you will lose your voice." with each word he moved penetratingly inside me and I cried out each time.

"Severus, please shut up." I moaned and he just laughed at me. He grabbed my hips and leaned down to kiss me. He started to move faster, and he was right I screamed out more than usual. I could feel my throat getting sore.

After my second orgasm I felt him spill inside me and he laid down beside me. As usual he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, it was a very possessive move and I loved it everytime. He grabbed the sheets and wrapped us in it.

"So now it was totally okey to waste energy on sex?" I heard him ask and I could feel the sneer in his voice.

"If you want a round two you better shut up, Severus." He laughed silently and started to kiss my neck.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was feeling sick again but I got up and went to the kitchen where I found both Jill and Severus. Severus looked at me with a hungry look on his face which made me shiver, I should really wear more than just tanktops and shorts in the mornings.<p>

"How are you Hermione?" He asked. When I tried to answer there came nothing out of my mouth...I had really lost my voice. I glared at Severus who looked like he might break with laughter anytime.

"Have you lost your voice? Poor Mimi!" Jill said and took up a potion bottle. I drank everything and as soon as I did I looked at Severus.

"I'm so going to get you for that." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"As much I look forward to that we have other things we have to do." He kissed my forehead.

"Like what?"

"Like getting me a soundproof room!" Jill growled in the backround.

"We have to wait for me to shift again." He said and actually smiled.

"How can you smile saying that?" I said and caressed his arms.

"I know that this will be the end, I do not have to be scared to shift again after this. That I can stay human is a reason to make me smile."

-_What if you don't become human?-_

The question was there but I refused to ask it. It had worked on the animals, why not with him?

"So all we can do is wait?" I asked and looked up into his black eyes that had stolen my heart.

"Well I could shift by my own but since the potion only worked while the animal shifted involuntarily I would rather have it that way." He brushed his lips to mine and then lifted me up so I could wrapp my legs around his waist.

"You got to be kidding!" Jill growled behind us.

"And that way I could spend some more time with you." He moved to kiss me.

"But you will have time to be with me after you have shifted back." I said and he stopped.

Then there was only silence. He just kissed me softly. The kiss was so sweet I moaned.

"Oh no you don't! Not in the kitchen!" Jill shrieked and I started to laugh. Severus Started to kiss me with more force and pushed me up against the wall.

"I'm so gonna throw you both if you don't stop now! Hermione you have to take your other potion!" The last thing she said made me pull away from Severus and I got my feet down on the floor again.

"What potion?" Severus asked as I walked to Jill. She was hiding the potion behind her back and I quickly took it and swallowed all of it. It was supposed to ease the morning sickness.

"Nothing, just a pepper up potion." I lied and smiled at him.

"By the way, Pansy flooed you earlier saying that she would come over later." a sneaky look appeared on Jill's face. "Is she still dating that slut Cho?"

"No, she switched teams." I said and blinked at her. Jill had actually had a minor crush on Pansy, but it passed when Jill had found a new girl to bite.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Jill was gone to open the door.

"HERMIONE, THERE'S DOGS OUTSIDE!" She shrieked and Severus was after her. He came back laughing and we walked out to the guests.

"Panny!" I ran over and hugged her tightly and then I saw who was behind her.

"Remus, Sirius, hi!" I hugged them both and then we all sat down on the sofas. Jill kept staring at Remus with poorly hidden disgust, he looked at her the same way.

"They are like thoose werewolfs and vampires in the muggle book." Pansy muttred and sat down beside me.

"What did you come here for?" I asked and took her hand.

"We want to know how your potion is going." Sirius said and then Remus finally looked from Jill to Severus.

"I cant' stay here, the place stinks now." Jill muttred and walked into her room. It was still daylight so she couldn't escape the apartment. I felt bad for her.

"Severus started to explain the potion to them. The men were only focused on him, but Pansy looked at me. She surely felt there was something diffrent about me.

"Do you have any guess about when it's supposed to happen?" Sirius asked Severus.

"It will be this week for sure. Which day, I do not know."

Sirius then looked at me. "You can't stay here. It's not safe for you Hermione."

"You can move over to me when you wait for Snape to transform." Pansy said.

"Why is it not safe for us to stay here?"I asked

"There's a vampire in the other room." Remus muttred and I glared at him.

"If Severus fails to become human you will be trapped in here with a panther, that isn't really a dream scenario. And in Pansy's house we can all be there and help if something goes wrong" Sirius said smiling reassuringly.

"It won't fail!" I said putting force behind my words.

* * *

><p>"So this is were you live?" I asked Pansy as we arrived at her house. It was really a mansion, I had been to the Malfoy mansion once and Pansy's house was like the opposite of The Malfoy house even if they shared the same style Pansy's house was white and had a much more welcoming feeling than the Malfoy place. It was in the middle of no where as well.<p>

"It's nice." I said and she smiled.

"We had it fixed since Voldemort used it as one of his houses, so it has not always looked like this." She said and her expression was suddenly sad.

"Well I love it!" I said and hugged her arm. "Will you be so kind to show me my room, madam?"

She laughed "Of course, mi lady!"

* * *

><p>It was dark and the rain was pouring down outside. I laid in bed looking out the window, I could not sleep. The bed was much more uncomfortable without her. I felt a need to have my arms around her to protect her. Just being close to her brought me peace. She had always done that. Even at school when she had been my student, she had been so smart not requiring my help at his lessons, it had been a small comfort when everyone around her were complete idiots.<p>

The noise of my door opening slowly waked me from my memories and I reached for my wand and pointed it at the door. Two golden eyes looked back at me with a nervous expression.

"Hermione?" I asked and she walked towards me.

"I couldn't sleep." She said and sat down on the bedside still to far away for me. She glanced at me. "Would you mind if I stayed here with you?"

"Of course not! Why would I ever?" I said and she blushed.

"I just tought since you didn't say anything when we got seperate rooms, you wanted to be alone."

"I tought you wanted to be alone." I smirked.

"Why would I want to be alone in bed while you are just down the hall?" She stared at me and then smiled. She started to crawl to me.

"Wait! There is one rule for you to sleep in here." I said and enjoyed her confused look.

"You can't wear any clothes" I said and she smirked. She started to take of her shorts and threw them across the room. Then she had only her panties on.

"I said no clothes." I said and I vanished them. She smiled and then crawled under the covers to me. I pulled her closer as I always did and felt the instant calm I always felt when I was with her like this, then I felt the usual fear. Fear of that I would not be able to hold her like this the rest of my life.

"I love when you do that." She mumbled and turned around to face me.

"I love doing that." I kissed her and moaned as I felt her taste. It felt like ages ago since I last kissed her when it had only been a couple hours. I rolled ontop of her and caressed her breasts. Her skin was so soft. Her hands trailed down my body and she grasped my erection. I looked at her followed every line of her face with my finger. I slid inside of her and I moaned when I felt her heat around me. I looked down at her again and she was smiling with closed eyes.

"Look at me Hermione." I said and started to move faster inside her. She looked at me until she orgasmed and she closed her eyes moaning.

"Come with me this time." She said and I was more than happy do as she told me. I came seconds after her and fell down beside her. She snuggled up against me and I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled looking fully sated.

"Thank you." She whispered and then fell asleep. I was awake longer than her and just looked at her. When I finally decided to sleep I had made a promise to myself.

I would live for her, I would only stay human for her. Even if she left me.

**Yay another chapter done! No the story is almost done!**


	12. A new beginning

**If this goes like I planned there will only be this chapter and one more and then I will consider my self done, maybe...**

**I love reading you'r rewiews (especially the nice ones) so feel free to write what you think about my story :)**

* * *

><p>There actually came a point when I wished that he would shift so we could just be done with the waiting, and by the look of him he felt the same way. The waiting was the worse, and everyone felt the same. With each day that passed I got more tense and it only made Severus more tense. With each night that passed he loved me more carefully and took his time with me. He held me more than he used to, he was against me leaving him for more than three minutes but I didn't want to be without him either.<p>

I knew the potion would work...But I could feel Severus worry. We still worked on the potion, trying to see if we missed something. But we both knew it was just for show. We both knew we couldn't have missed something, the potion was perfect. But he still worried...

I had told Pansy about my condition and she insisted that I told Severus, but there was something holding me back. That it would be fine, I would tell him when he was fully human and he would be happy. But there was a chance that he wouldn't want me after I had told him...

We lay in bed, he was still asleep with his arms around me. I carefully rolled out of his arms and then kneeled beside him, I carfully sat down between his legs and took him in my mouth. He gasped letting me know he was awake and I laughed, well aware of how me laughing affected him right now.

"Hermione." He moaned. He then asked me to stop so he could have his way with me before I broke him, of course I didn't stop. I pulled away just before he released and I crawled up to him and let him wrapp his arms around me again.

"Any good?" I asked and he laughed.

"You are a real master." He said and kissed my neck. "Just next time let me have some fun with you to!"

"You got to fight for it." I mumbled with a smile in my voice.

"I already do!" he whispered and rolled up ontop on me. I looked at the clock, 9 pm. We really had some crazy sleeping rhythm.

"We don't have time, we are supposed to meet the others in 5 minutes." I smiled sadly and got up from bed to dress. I brushed my teeth and then walked out to him again. He was already done and was leaning against the door.

"There was one thing I inherited from my mother, it has been in the family for 350 years." He said and I walked up to him and he leaned down to kiss me. As he did I felt him take my hand and slip something onto my finger.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, my little know-it-all!" He said and pulled up to his full height. I looked down at my finger and gasped when I saw what was on it. It was a huge ring! There was one bing diamond surrounded by smaller ones making it look like a rose.

"You can take it of if you like." He said but I could tell he wanted me to keep it on.

"I love you too, Severus Snape!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and when I looked at him I saw the most genuine smile that had ever been on his face.

"You really are beautiful!" I said and kissed him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now you sound like you are talking about Cedric Diggory." He said and smirked.

"He's just a boy and has nothing against you." I said and kissed him.

"We better get going." He said as the kiss started to grow to something we really didn't have time for.

* * *

><p>The room we were supposed to meet the others in was just down the hall and we were already late, but Severus stopped me. He suddenly kissed me and pressed me up against the wall. The kiss scared me, it wasn't like our usual kisses. It was a goodbye kiss. He pulled away to look me in the eyes and hugged me tightly.<p>

"I have always been told who I was and who I was fighting for, and after the war I decided that no one would do that to me again. I know who I am now Hermione!" He kissed me gently on the forehead. "I'm yours forever!" He kissed me longer and then pulled away and when he did I saw his eyes. He was shifting. He started to walk towards the room where the others were waiting.

"Let's get going!" He said as he was inside and Remus and Sirius jumped up from the sofas. They dissapeared to the forrest place we had decided to let him shift in and then Pansy took my hand an we went after them.

When we was there Severus eyes had shifted more and his whole body seemed rigid.

"When are you supposed to take it?" Remus asked but Severus didn't answer.

"He's supposed to take it now!" I said and took out the potion from my bag. We had decided that it would go faster if we injected the potion right into his body, it had also worked better for the animals we tested it on. I walked over to Severus and before I could freak out I pressed the needle into his arm. He didn't move a muscle, he just smiled at me and I pulled it out.

"It's supposed to work now!" I said and caressed his arm. Severus started to breathe heavier and backed away from me.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" He said and smiled sadly.

"What? No!" I screamed as he started to shift completly.

"NO!" I screamed not knowing that I had been able to yell as high as I did. Remus ran over to me and pulled me back from Severus. I met Severus black eyes and saw nothing human in them. He growled and jumped towards me, Remus transfered us back to Pansys house and I started running as soon as I was there.

"Hermione! Stop!" Remus and Sirius yelled and ran after me. I ran to the entry but when I tried to open the door it didn't work. I sank down on the floor and began crying. Pansy sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It will work, we just have to wait for it to work!" She said and looked up at Remus. He looked sad.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but it didn't work. The shifting for the animals were instant...He's not human."

"It had to work!" I shrieked and started to cry more. "We were going to be together after this, he said it would work!"

They promised that they would wait. We waited for a month at Pansy's house, but he didn't come back. I had to take sleeping potions every night so I could sleep, I cried most of the day for weeks until I decided that I would move away from everything, I wouldn't help if I sat in my room crying all the time.

"Are you sure? But you love the apartment, why move to another place?" Pansy asked one day when I told her I was moving.

"I do love the apartment, but Jill can take care of it and besides I don't want my baby grow up in a apartment like that, and it's to many memories there anyway and I need a new start."

"But you can stay here!" She said and grabbed my hand. I shook my head.

"No, to many memories here too. I will move into my parents old house and just fix it up. You can visit anytime you like." I said and smiled, but as alway when I smiled, it never reached my eyes. Everyone saw I wasn't as happy as I had used to be.

* * *

><p>"So, Hermione, we are done!" Jill laughed as she came down the stairs in her work outfit after her Pansy came down in a similar attire. They had color spots all over their jeans and tops.<p>

"If you ask, there was a small paint fight, which I won!" Pansy smirked. They had painted the whole house purple and black on the inside so it would look more like the aparment. I liked it.

"I hope you didn't splash any black paint on the purple walls." I warned her and she smirked.

"Of course not, I'm too skilled to do that!"

"Pft, really and how do you know? You were to busy running around torturing me!" Jill laughed.

"I'm always right!" Pansy smirked.

"Yes, she is." I added silently and they both looked at me worried. Everyone always did the best they could not to do or say anything that would remind me of Severus, but everything did.

"Don't sit around waiting, we have to get the furniture up!" I laughed and they did as I asked.

1 month later the house felt like a real home for me. My stomach had started to grow more and I was as happy as I could be without him. There was a piece missing in me that I wouldn't get back. I hated the idea of dating anyone else and I took distance from all men except Harry, Remus and Sirius, those were the ones who came to see me most of the time with their girlfriends, and of course Jill came to see me often. But even with my friends by my side I felt alone...But then she changed everything...

"She is beautiful!" Jill whispered and started jumping when she saw my daughter for the first time. Ginny and Pansy walked up to me and sat down on chairs next to the bed.

"What's her name?" Ginny wondered.

I looked down at the beauty in my arms, she was sleeping and now and was hiding her black eyes behind her eyelids. She had soft black hair who already had adorable curls in it.

"Stella means 'star' in italian, and that's what she is to me, a star." They all smiled and looked at the dark beauty in my arms.

"Hermione's little star." Jill murmured. "If you change your mind and want another name for her Jillian is a great choice!"

I smirked at her and saw Jill stare in surprise at me. I had smiled as happy as I had used to.

"No, Stella is perfect!" Pansy said and smiled up to me.

A nurse came in and walked over to me.

"I will just write her name on her new bracelet, have you decided for anything?" The nurse smiled down at me. She reminded me of Poppy.

"Her name is Stella Eileen Snape." I said and looked down at my little baby. The nurse wrote it down on a little bracelet and carefully placed it around Stellas little wrist. The nurse then left with the words that I had to rest. I gave Stella to Jill who looked totaly captured with by my little daughter.

"He would have loved her!" I said before I fell asleep, the last thing I always heard before I fell asleep was his voice and when I heard it this time I didn't cry I smiled.


	13. A new end

**Hello everyone! I have been enjoying writing this and hope that you have liked reading this to, but now it comes to an end. I have loved reading your rewiews very much and still hope for you to write your final opinion about my story.**

**I would like to thank my Beta reader Zipit-Cinderella for reading and correcting my later chapters. Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Jill asked as I stood infront of the mirror placing the final touch to my makeup. I was going out on my first date tonight, with Draco Malfoy. I didn't really plan to do anything with Draco but Stella deserved a father and I had to get one for her. I was wearing a purple dress who wrapped around me like a second skin. And since I had been pregnant I had more curves than before, like my breasts, they had grown more, and my ass.<p>

"I have decided, Jill, I want my girl to have a father and I'm the only one who can get it for her. I'll be home by 10." I said and kissed Jills cheek. I lifted Stella from Jill's lap and kissed her nose making her smile.

"Mommy will be back soon so just be a good girl and be nice to auntie Jillian." I gave Stella back to Jill and then left the house.

***JILLIAN***

"You know where mommy is going?" I asked and looked into Stellas big black eyes, she always smiled at me, even when I wasn't the least funny.

"She is going to hunt down a daddy for you, maybe you will have a great father one day that she has found. But remember something sweet heart, that how much your mother says she loves that man she loved your real daddy a thousands times more. And even if this man takes great care of you he is nothing compared with your real father."

Stella just smiled at me.

"Your real father would have loved you a thousands times more than any man." I murmured. "I really respected your father, he was a really cool guy!" I sighed.

"I hope you get your mother's nose!" I made a wierd face and she laughed. Great the only one who understood my humor was a baby.

* * *

><p>I will never date again! I tought as I entered my house. Draco and I had gone seperate ways and just agreed that we would be friends, which was good beacuse the only thing I could think about during the date was how Severus would react if he knew I was doing this.<p>

Stella was asleep and Jill as well, but as soon as I stood infront of the sofa where she was currently sleeping she opened her eyes and smiled. Jill gave me my baby.

"We will talk tomorrow." She whispered and I nodded. She left and I walked upstairs and placed Stella in her little bed. Suddenly I felt older than 21. I felt like a thousand year old. I just missed him so much. I took of my dress and and crawled into bed. My room was just one door away from Stella's and I had charms to know if she was screaming.

I then started to cry, I cried until I fell asleep. Just like the old times.

* * *

><p>It was wierd walking on two legs again. It had really been a surprise for the dogs when they had seen me, they had let me shower so I wouldn't have to face her in that horrible state. I started to feel like myself again, and god it was nice! The last thing I remembered had been how Hermione had screamed, it was really a horrible last memory.<p>

Pansy had told me about how she lived in a muggle house, I had asked for her adress before she had been able to get into the details. I didn't even know what day or year it was. But Sirius and Pansy and Remus had looked the same, except that Pansy had a bigger belly now. The last thing I had asked Pansy was if Hermione was happy with her new life, so I didn't just walk in and spoil something. She had said yes and I had then left so I wouldn't hear the details about her.

I would see it for myself. I appeared outside her house just as I saw a figure walk out her door, I cast a Invisibility Charm and walked over to the person standing in her door. It was Jillian, she picked up some keys and as she did I slipped inside. I heard Jillian lock the door and then I walked up the stairs. The house looked like the apartment, purple and black everywhere. I heard Hermione's light breathing and walked towards the door it came from, when another sound made me turn around. There was another door opened just across Hermiones and it came little noises from it. I walked in slowly and saw a baby crib. It was from it that the noises came from. I walked over to it not being able to stop myself.

There was a little child in it who was babbling lightly. She had a child! How long had I been gone? The child looked up at me, and then I saw it's eyes...

"Step away from the baby!" I heard Hermione say with a scary similarity to my own voice. I turned around slowly and looked at her, she was standing in a short bathrobe and was holding her wand against me.

"Lumos!" She whispered and then there came light from her wand. I saw the instant chock in her eyes and then she smiled.

"Severus?" I nodded slowly. Tears started to rise in her eyes and she dropped her wand and threw her arms around me. I held her so hard I could without breaking her. She started to cry her eyes out.

"I tought you would never come back!" She cried and and looked at me. I wiped away her tears and just shook my head, I couldn't hold back anymore. I kissed her forcefully and nestled my hand into her hair. She moaned sweetly and kissed me back.

"God I missed you!" I murmured and kissed her again.

"I love you so much!" She said and kissed me again. "I was beginning to give up getting you back!"

"The potion just worked a little slower, how long have I been gone?"

"One year. Everything has changed so much since you were gone." I kissed her again and then walked back to the baby. Hermione walked up next to me and gently picked the baby up. She turned to me and there was again tears in her eyes.

"This is Stella." she said and smiled down at the little girl. I kept staring into the night black eyes who kept looking back at me with no understanding of what was happening.

"Is she...Is she mine?" I asked and stared up at Hermione. She smiled at me and then down at Stella.

"I belive she belongs to both of us...If you want to stay with us that is." Her smile faded. I stepped closer to the both of them and put my arms under Stella. Hermione laid her down in my arms and I took her little body and held it closer to me. My puzzle was complete, the big pieces was in place. Hermione and Stella was my two other pieces.

"You must have gone mad when I was gone to even think I would not stay with you." I smiled at Hermione who smiled happily back at me.

"Stella Granger." I whispered to the little girl in my arms.

"No, that's not her name." Hermione said and looked down at the floor. When she then looked up she blushed a bit. "Her name is Stella Eileen Snape. I would rather she had her father's last name, so she would have something left of him." She said and looked down at our daughter. I just stared at her.

"Are you going to want my name to?" I asked and she stared at me.

"What do you mean? Are you asking me to marry you?"

I smirked at her. "I already have darling" she looked more confused.

"What? When?" She asked and I nodded towards her ring.

"Remember when I gave that to you?"

She looked at the ring for a while then looked up. "You mean that was you asking me to marry you?"

"Of course, what else would it be?" I asked slightly amused by her confused stare.

"You only said 'take it of if you want', that doesn't really count as a proposal!" She smirked then she took of the ring and held it out for me. I just stared at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she smirked wider.

"You will have to do it again!" I didn't need to question her, if she wanted for me to do it again I would do it again, I would do everything for her. I took the ring and gave Stella to Hermione, it actually hurt physically to give her away, even to her own mother. I went down on one knee before her.

"Hermione, you are the most stubborn witch I have ever known in my entire life and I love you. I love the way you smile, I love your eyes, I love your uncontrollable hair and I love you as you are. So please put on the ring again"

She smiled and tears started to rise in her eyes. "That's more like it!" She said and held out her finger. I carefully put on the ring and then kissed her hand. I took Stella again and laid down on Hermiones bed with the both of them. Hermione rested her head on my shoulder and looked at our little baby.

"I love the fact that she got your eyes. I always wanted to tell you how lovely they were." She said and I smiled down at her.

"The most of my students found them scary."

"Well you haven't had a baby with your other students so that doesn't really count." I laughed softly so I wouldn't wake Stella and then glanced at Hermione.

"You have changed allot since I last saw you, I didn't see it first, but now.." I looked at the new curves that she had.

"Severus, I think we should put Stella in her own room." Hermione said and when I looked at her I saw how she started to open her robe slowly like she was trying to seduce me, she really was wasting time she had already done that totaly.

"Sure." I said and walked in with Stella and put her into her bed. I gently caressed her cheek.

"I promise I will love the both of you until the day I die...My little girl." I bent down and kissed her hair. I then walked back to Hermione who was sitting on the bed looking at me.

"I haven't slept with another man since you dissapeared, you will have to make up for the year of loneliness Severus!"

"Belive me darling," I said as she vanished my clothes, I walked over to her and caressed her face. ",I will make it up for you until you scream"

* * *

><p><strong>12 years later<strong>...

"Maybe I will be in Hufflepuff!" Stella teased Severus as we waited on the platform.

"No child of mine will be a bloddy Hufflepuff!" Severus said and looked down at his daughter. They smirked at eachother. They had a bond I never quiet understood. As people walked by us on the platform they looked at Stella and then Severus. The resemblance between them was unquestionable, but Stella also had a striking resamblance to me, she had Severus eyes and hair color. But she had my skin tone and more of my features in her face. Severus had actually thanked the gods that she didn't have his nose.

"Mommy, what if I get in Slytherin, will you be mad at me?" Stella asked me and turned around to face me. Severus draped his arm over my shoulders and smirked at me. The idea of his little girl being in slytherin made him more proud than he already was.

"No sweetie, it would be wonderful for you to get into Slytherin. Just do as we told you and you will be fine."

"Ya, ya, don't bully the Scarface's sons, don't be mean to people, don't mock people for their houses and blablabla, I remember" she said and Severus smirked at me.

"Scarface?" I asked him and both my husband and daughter smiled secretly. I just shook my head.

"I will miss you darling." I said and kissed her cheek.

"If you don't send us a letter within 3 days I will personally go and question you infront of your whole class" Severus said as he hugged her.

"Wow dad, love you to." she said and rolled her eyes. She ran into the carriage and then waved as they left from the platform.

"Darling, why are you crying?" Severus said and dried my tear.

"She is just so grown up!" I sobbed and leaned against him.

"No, she's not." He said.

"I wonder how you will react when she get's her first boyfriend." I joked, Severus froze and glared at me.

"I will avada kedavra the shit out of him!" He said and I laughed, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and I remembered that pain.

"Severus, you know how we haven't decided a name for the new one yet!"

Severus stared at me. "Yes."

"Well we better come up with something quickly 'cause I don't think he is going to wait any longer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye everyone it's been a pleasure writing this for you but now I say goodbye and hope you have liked this story of mine.<strong>


End file.
